Dark guardian Angel
by bb-s
Summary: Let’s just say that the very reluctant? and against the idea? Sasuke has his new mission assigned to be a bodyguard or babysitter to a very cute silly and oblivious little Naruto – chan. That’s all? Let’s find out then! warning AU OOC SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1 new mission?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shonen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters. Paring : SasuNaru

Genre : Fantasy ,sad, fluffy and too sweet so beware if you are already have too much sugar.

Summary : Let's just say that the very reluctant(?) and against the idea(?) Sasuke has his new mission assigned to be a bodyguard(babysitter) to a very cute silly and oblivious little Naruto – chan. That's all? Let's find out then!

Chapter1 New mission?

"NO!This is ridiculous.Absolutely No I won't accept this." The figure refused with dark emotionless voice and you could easily detect the threatening tone under his breath but the other figure simply looked on while the younger keep his stubborn and gave the other his famous death glare to the older who seem to used to this kind of the other disrespectful and easily scaring normal people away behavior.

The younger glared hatefully at the orange book in his ex-sensei's hand and trying to will his power to the minor before he loosed his little control and just burn that thing in to ash plus with a little bonus maybe he could just burst it with the holder.Yes! that would be good and will be less annoying persons in his life.But on second thought! He really doesn't want to be prank afterwards or to be chase after with the mop of the crazy fan girls ever again.Just the though of it made him shudder inwardly.A defeat little sigh escaped his mouth before he asked his trouble some thought which normally he asked this question numerous times in his own head whenever he successfully avoid those scary group of girls.

"Why me?"

Kakashi looked up from his precious book after he heard the more serious rational question instead of the fuming dark refusing words.He look proudly at the now fifteen years old boys who is once his student and now a friend in the same range as Anbu but he thought of him more like a little brother. He frowned when he clearly notice the distress signal the other gave off but if you don't know him well like him does then you will surely miss the sign.He wanted to help erase those sign but he really didn't have any answers for those question either but it almost made him wishfully smile because it's just ironic that it's the same question he first asked the Hokage when he was told that Sasuke's new missions is to be a bodyguard to a 8 years old boy.Well,if you want it to be more specific of his order you could just simply say and some it all up with the word "babysitter".And even you could tell that not only that Sasuke is an introvert , emotionless , ruthless whenever he need to be ,has an aura of homicide teen,smart ,quiet ,an idol guy for any female dream but he just can't do well with any children at all.Normally any kid except some girls always stay clear of him and vise versa.

Sasuke kept his eyes glue on the one he expected to be answering him and caught the almost like parental proud glint then frowning and then amusing glint.It's all happen in the second before turning into a familiar boring eyes again.Sometimes no most of the time Kakashi is really weird but a good guy nonetheless and he is one of not many that he can tolerance to be in a present with.He lifted his left eyebrow to prompt the other to answer and he was not disappoint when the other opened his mouth.

" Because you are one of the most powerful Anbu and well it's an order not the request from the Hokage so."

"Hn."


	2. Chapter 2 First meeting?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's **AU** + **OOC **and **Shounen ai (boy love)**will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : The left is the same as chapter1.

Chapter2 First Meeting?

Behind the Hokage tower,lay the peaceful deep green forest that you can't seem to find the end of it and nowadays people still believe that it's a wood of the moon goddess.The forest is beautiful complete with green leaves, beautiful plant ,and animals both rare and dangerous.The more you step inside of it you will find more wonderful and unbelievable things inside of this forest but no one could ever go deeper than the river that believe to cut the forest in half. Many try to cross this river but they always find themselves at the entrance edge of Konoha sometime instead of go inside the wood they always find themselves at the beginning place they enter this mysterious forest and at night there never ever have a wonderer in this forest because it believe to be the time when the moon goddess come to play in her land.The forest always have a thickening mist around ,the tree look threatening with the shadow and seem to be the endless darkness pathway.There is no light that can be lit near or in the forest because they always mysterious distingue by the icy strong wind or just simply die out and there is a tale that no one will ever come back if they dare to bother the goddess play time.In the noon it's the most beautiful place because it's the place that bless by the goddess but when the night come it's become the most deadly place that no one should trespass it.

The guards before the door of the office nodded to acknowledge his coming to meet the Hokage at the night .It's not normal to come and get your assigned mission at night and it happen only when the dangerous urgent news come up or the required of the client specifically which happen rarely.

Sasuke slowly opened the office double door and found himself facing the back of the Sandaime who look strangely sad at the full moon.

"Sandaime-sama." Sasuke said and gracefully gave a half bowling respectful to the older.

The Hokage turned around with the kind smile and admired the growing young man in front of him.He still remember the time when the Uchiha clan was slaughter that faithful night with one of their own flesh and blood.This child is so young and still be a genin and look so dead after that incident.He didn't talk,didn't eat and didn't sleep and suddenly disappeared on the hospital week after he was admit.The nurse was in a hectic trying to find her patient .The hospital became chaos when the news of the last Uchiha disappear.The serching team was sent after that news reach to him immediately but still they found no trace of the child.He disappeared all the night and in the morning someone found him asleep at the edge of the moon goddess wood.After that he was rapidly healing, thriving in his training and only using four years to reach this status.This child never told anyone about that night but he still remember the time when he escorted this child back to the village ,the gentle smile this child look towards the light blue sky, the softly whisper word of Thank you in the wind and the necklace that the other always wearing and never take it off.

"Sasuke-kun,how have you been doing?"

"I'm fine,hokage-sama.Thank you for asking sir."

"I'm really glad to hear that Sasuke-kun. And I believe you read the scroll I sent to you already."

"Yes,hokage-sama but I don't think that I am suitable for this kind of job,sir. "

"But I am certainly that you will do well and he is specific your name only."

"The kid chooses me." His voice sound too surprise and strange even in his own ear but his face betray nothing.

"He must mistake me for someone else."

Before the Sandaime could answer back the small door that link between the hokage private room to this office was cracking open and something small quick and yellow suddenly attached itself at Sasuke's waist.

The Hokage looked almost stunt at the unexpected scenes and Sasuke looked bewailed at the golden hair figure that just attached itself to him,he was going to harshly push this kid away from him when he met with the unforgettable glorious blue eyes that can't be help but being lost in them.

"Miss you so much,Sa-chan." The shorter and younger boy gave the other taller one the wide smile before let his silky shoulder length hair rested against him ,yawned cutely and then closed his eyes and tried to snuggle and find the most comfortable place to sleep while still standing hugging him.

Sasuke looked at his believe to be angel when he first met him in the moon goddess wood and can't help the warm feeling and protectiveness that spread to him quickly and instantly he wrapped the other into his arms to be more comfort. He suddenly look up and have a kunai ready to be throw in his left hand with reflex when he heard someone coughing and couldn't seem to suppress his embarrass when he met the Hokage twinkle eyes with a knowing smile and his embarrass was only going higher when he heard the amuse voice.

"Then I assume that he is not mistake you for some one else and you are willing to do your long time job as the boy bodyguard and guardian then."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

pedestrian :Thank you very much.You are the reason why I continue to post it and can you keep a secret?

It's...come closer please.It's... still didn't hear me ,sorry then please wait for a few chapters and you will know about the Kyuubi but I will answer another one.Naruto is a boy and no changing in to a female later,too.He will stick to be a boy no changing gender.


	3. Chapter 3 Is he smiling?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : The left is the same as previous chapter.

Chapter3 Is he smiling?

"Oh my god ! Didn't you see it.It so unbelievable and he was smiling and not his normally sexy smirked but actually smiled which almost made me faint." One of the crazy fan girl club of Sasuke was squealing happily while the listener just looked on with envy and still a bit uncertainly at the newest topic of their dream Uchiha because everyone know that the one and only Uchiha Sasuke never smile only smirk and just look cool,mysterious, powerful and dangerous.

"Are you sure you are not day dreaming again,Nami?"

"Of course not!Didn't you see how he look at that kid and quickly smile at him?"

"What are you talking about?I see no kid."

"Nami,you should know well by now that our Sasuke-kun(sama) doesn't mix with any kid." Said one of the girl in the group who now look sympathetically towards the girl who is the youngest and last member of their club at the moment.

"Maybe your hidden spot isn't good and it's your first stalker mission too.Don't be too surprise if you confuse your imagine with the real thing.I know sometime it's too much to be near Sasuke-kun and don't have a day dreaming about him." One of the head members said sadly to the young girl.

Nami looked at all of the girls around her confusedly and didn't think much of the concern and sympathy she got because she still had the image of Sasuke-sama with a blond kid over her head.It is the cutest scene that she ever saw.

---------------------------------

"Naru,you shouldn't just run to this shop alone,it's not safe." Scolded Sasuke when he finally caught up with the blond kid who happily running around the village.

Naruto turned his big innocent blue eyes up to his guardian and gave a sheepish smile before caught the older teen's hand and just pulled him inside the shop with him.

Naru is really an energetic kid but somehow it's not really bother him at all even if he was dragged by the enthusiastic kid from one shop to another.However he don't think he will let anyone else doing this to him neither.He inwardly smile and carefully watch his charge. He watched and immediately caught him with supernatural speed before his Naru fell to the floor because of the impact of someone crashed into him. His mood became darker when he clearly saw the attacker face.

"Neji."

"Sasuke."

The air around them became tenser every minutes they stood facing each other.They were once rival before the Uchiha tragedy happened and Sasuke rapidly change into someone with an icy cold heart and shut himself out of his friends and successfully became the Anbu within four year.However ,the glaring contest was broke by a timid voice behind the Uchiha.

"Sa-chan what's up?" Naruto side stepped from Sasuke's back and looked confusedly at the other teen before turned worry blue eyes to Sasuke.

"Nothing." Sasuke smoothly replied and when he saw the still worrying eyes,he padded Naru head and softly assured him."Don't worry."

Neji's eyes wide with the affection he saw clearly from the cold heart teen towards the kid and looked more shock when the kid stepped in front of his friend in an almost protective gesture before cheerfully introduced himself.

"Hi!I'm Naruto.Who are you?"

Neji looked between the dark glare of his friend and the kid with a bit comprehensive of the situation he are in.Yes! He heard about Sasuke's new mission but no one believe that the Hokage can convince him to do the job even Kakashi sensei is still look uncertain with the outcome.

"Sa-chan.Is he alright? Why is he staring at me like that?" Asked Naruto with a timid and a bit of worry voice when the other teen didn't answer him and just kept staring at him strangely without blinking. Sasuke wrapped his arms loosely around him as a comfort gesture and reassuring to his Naru when he felt the other confuse emotion and gave his friend the darkest glare to quietly compel his friend to answer.

Neji looked incredulously at the scene unfold in front of his eyes and began to understand something which amuse him extremely.His smirk stretched wider when he heard Sasuke growling low in his throat and the intense glare was now fuse with the killing aura.This is rich.The emotionless cold heart boy is a mother hen towards this Naruto kid.

"I'm Neji.It's must be the faith that we have met kid."

"I'm not a kid." Naruto whined but it's only amuse the older teens and Neji couldn't help but felt liking towards this innocent kid.Before he could padded Naruto head playfully,his hand was slapped away from the kid head.

The glaring contest began once again but now with a clearly amuse and smirking Neji vs. the dark angry eyes of Sasuke and yet again it was broke by the child's voice.

"Sa-chan,you shouldn't hurt him even if he is a lot weirdo but he is not bad." Naruto tried to imitative the scolding he received from Sasuke earlier but It's only made him look cuter and made Sasuke felt softer inwardly.

"Hn." "Don't you want to go to that shop?" Asked Sasuke smoothly and his answer was the enthusiastic nodding and sparkling blue eyes."Then you go ahead and I will follow in a few minutes.Don't get yourself into a trouble before that,k.?"

"o.k,Sa-chan." Naruto just waved at them cheerfully and disappeared in to the shop.

Sasuke turned his emotionless dark eyes to the smirking teen and said in a voice promise of a painful death before he walk after his charge.

"If you repeated any parts of this conversation with anyone,I will kill you."

-----------------------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

RaitenKitsune :I try to update earlier but can't sorry.However I already finish writing the next chater but need to recheck it so please wait a bit and It will come out in no time.

red caps:Sorry about the grammar and spelling.I will try to recheck it more but that mean I will need more time to update too.

Pampan : Thank you.The moon goddess is something I made it up and will be a big plot in this fic.It's fantasy like I told you.

Rei Owan :You like?Wow!I'm glad then.I just want to write something cute and well Naruto kind of remind me of the moon so.

saliquen : I love the cuteness of Sasu and Naru too much to resist to write.Thanks for review.

ps. I will update the next chater as soon as their are new reviews.So please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4 More mystery?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : The left is the same as previous chapter.

Chapter4 More mystery?

This is really annoying,the feeling of the watchful gaze that was following him since he took Naru to tour around the village.Is the Hokage order another to watch over them?His annoying become thicken when he looked at the innocent food in front of him.

At lease there are not many people in the stand.

Sasuke glanced at his cheerfully charge sitting beside him and couldn't help the loud sigh that just escape his lip.

Why would he never thought that Naru must be really hungry after spent his energy running around the village all the morning?He should have had noticed it earlier and took him to somewhere else instead of this Ramen stand.Well he really doesn't have anything against it.**It** is still an o.k. for quick food but still it's not good enough for his Naru.It's just noodle and soup and don't have much nutrition really he just should take his Naru to the restaurant opposite this stand.Really he should have done that and then he didn't need to taste this tasty food with nothing but fat and lot of carbohydrate.

Sasuke gazed at the bowl of ramen in front of him with a glare that could have you running mile away from him instantly if he chose to point it at you instead of this delicious food. He ate his bowl of Ramen very slowly while still had his full alert attention at the kid next to him and at the surrounding around them. Sasuke almost choked when he heard Naru asked for another bowl after 2 already miso ramen bowls.He didn't think that he eat this much when he is Naru's age and how could Naru still be so small?This is one of the question that he sure he can't solve.It's the mysterious of the universe but maybe Naru is a very special boy indeed.

"Sa-chan,don't you like this awesome super extremely delicious food?"Asked Naruto worriedly when he noticed the older teen distasteful look toward this god like food.

Sasuke turned his expressionless face at Naruto and then shook his head a little when he saw Naru sorrowful yet cute look and then turned back to try to pretend to be look more delight at eating his still not finished first bowl.

Is someone laughing at him?He suddenly looked up to search and scan people around them but found no one that look suspicion.Strange?He could have sworn that he heard someone laughing.His frown deepen but he decided just to let the matter drop for another important one instead.How could he convince Naru to stop his order of having another bowl?

-------------------------------------

"You shouldn't eat too much in one time it's not healthy Naru."

"But it's very delicious don't you agree,Sa-chan?"

"Hn."

"Will you take me there again tomorrow?" Naruto asked with the most adorable expression that if he had a dog ear and tail he would look exactly like a cute puppy.

Sasuke looked with dismay when he thought of those tasty food but he couldn't refuse the request with this eyes neither so he do the only thing he could he nodded, turned back to the road and began his journey home with Naruto's soft hand in his.

Not far from the way in the market shop street ,Naruto tugged at Sasuke hand softly while used another free hand to point at the way of the ramen stand they just departed from.

"Sa-chan,what is it anyway?"

Sasuke swiftly turned his eye to look incredulous at the child beside him with the utmost surprise.

"You don't know what it is but still you keep eating it and ask for more?"

Naruto looked sheepishly ,his cheek became a bit rosy with the accusing sarcastic tone but nodding his head anyway.

Sasuke looked and kept looking at Naruto with the unreadable face before it turned blank and then he told Naru with the emotionless tone like he always use.

"It's Ramen."

-----------------------------------------------

"How could you let him out of this ground?" someone angrily demanded.

"Why not? He is already of aged." The other simply carelessly answered back and his cold and calm attitude didn't change even he saw how furious the older one was.

The other refuse to back down and hotly fly the arguing back."But he is still a child."

"Yes,he will always be a child in our eyes no matter what but he want to loam around for a while and I'm certain he can defend himself even if that snake find him." The red hair man answered with an affection tone when he said of the child.

"But he still didn't choose his guardian." The other figure weakly argue back and avoid the piercing eyes of the representing teen.

The red hair teen just lifted his eye brow and looked amusedly at the now become flush person with the knowing look.

"Sorry,I just still didn't want to believe that he choose another and not among us." The older one solemnly confessed with a sad tone.

"He is special like that." The red hair teen figure smiled when he thought of the child.

---------------------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

Shadow Bete Noire : Naru is always cute in my eyes but with the plot thickening it will be some little change maybe or may be not.

Guardian of the Hell Gate : Sorry about the grammar again.English is not my first language and thanks for suggestion about beta reader but I don't won't to be a bother to anyone.I will try harder if you let me have more time to update.Will you?

Natasha AKATash :Really?I have a way with word?Oh!My!You are the first person that said this,I'm so glad and really want to write more just for you however it won't come out so just please bare with a little short (frequent update?) chapter instead please.

Pampan : I'm so happy someone still read and review my fic again.Thank you so much. And about Naru aged do you want to really know?It smell fishy isn't it?Just you wait or I will tell you now that **for now** he is represent a 8 years old.

crossing :Thanks.They are too KAWAII together to resist to write,right?

Kajia : For me he is more like a moon than the sun.Why? you will need to read more chapters and find out.Are you a seer?In a few or the next one will have some scene about their first meeting.

FireieGurl : I write this fic because I just want to read something like a cuty Sasu and Naru.In the begining I almost made them both children but then it stuck I didn't know how to make it shounen ai so I change this and that and here this cute and too sweet OOC fic.

Phantomsnow : Yes!that is what I want this fic to be.Too cute to resist to read.Thanks for your review.

PS.I don't have anything against Ramen.And I'm not in denial like Sa-chan,too. Ramen is good.


	5. special : Sleepless night? 1

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : The left is the same as previous chapter.

Chapter5 Interlude: Sleepless night?

The traditional old mansion of the Uchiha clan lay peacefully on the ground. The house is big and quiet even in the noon. Someone believe it was hunted by their lost members of the clan but there is no real evidence to prove that only some rumor which at night if you enter around the ancient house, you will heard the anguish cry and some time the sad toner of the song but mostly it's just the dark gloomy place that you don't want to be around in the night.

Sasuke refused to leave his born home when the Hokage offered to take him in. He couldn't leave because he didn't want to hide from those painful memories and he wanted to become stronger and surpass all of his fear. The house isn't the warming home he once believe it to be but now the reminding of his weakness and just the place that he could sleep and hide from the society but not from his past.

Sasuke lied peacefully on his roof with his hand under his head and looked at the full moon in the midnight sky. It reminds him so much of his angel that he fortunately met two years ago in this same night. He tried many time to search for his angel in the moon goddess wood but like every one said he always found himself at the front of the forest whenever he tried to cross the river and he never met anyone there only a strangely intelligent animals which always watching him with his every steps. He once decided to do his searching at night but he was caught before he could enter after that he always found some guards walk or stop anyone (mainly him) to go in there. They believe he was suicide in that time. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that blooming fully on his lip before once again lost in the gentle soft light of the moon.

He woke up yet again from the nightmare that hunted him for the past few days after he was heal from his coma and any physical wounds. Sasuke cursed at his weak mind that fell for the alluring of sleepiness that he didn't want. After his clan was murdered by his brother, he felt nothing, his life void of any emotions. He didn't felt like eating, the food felt so tasteless and he never want to sleep again if this nightmare would repeatedly show in his head and even talking to someone, it's pointless anyway. He felt so tire. His family was already gone. He has nothing left so why he is still here. The first time he heard that his nightmare was confirm by the nurse that it's the real thing which happened, he want nothing more than to kill him, to avenge his clan but after the restrain to the bed from the doctor's order his though become more depress by those time he just didn't want to do anything any more and even if he somehow success in killing the bastard after that he still has nothing left.

Sasuke blinked out off his vacant mind when he heard the wolf howling that come from the direction of the moon goddess wood, he looked through the window, the full moon shone beautifully but that was not gain any of his attention at the lease only a faint melody voice that he believe he now heard is. He felt like he was in trance and felt like something begging him to go there. Something is calling him to be there. He jump out of the window without thinking and never once thought of his own failed condition but by some miracle he felt so free and light in this night comfort by the gentle cold wind, the sweet soft smell of the wood and the quietness of the dark. He walked and just let his legs took him to anywhere that it wanted. He never knew that the forest is so dark that he couldn't see but still he took another step in. He felt like something was leading him to somewhere and he didn't mind it one bit. How strange of that? Is it the dead of God or is it his family? Whatever he just felt right to follow. How far was he from the border of the village? Is he still in the forest of the goddess? Why won't he stumble against any trees or roots? He wondered and kept going further and further then suddenly his step was paused.

Is that a noise?

Maybe it just my imagine. He decided to go deeper.

Sasuke stopped his walking and his flowing thought then looked around for the source when he heard that sound again. The sound was so faint but he sure it's not the sound of the forest, not any animal but sound more like a child. A crying child. He try to look towards the direction of the sound, nothing came and he still couldn't see the way. He quickened the step to the source of the voice. However the more he chased the voice become fainter, like playing hide and seek. Damnit! Still he couldn't see anything and he almost sure that it must come from here. Sasuke stopped his chasing and decided just to rest against an old big tree. He looked around in nothing except the blackness that void of anything that exists in this world like him somehow. Sasuke smiled sadly at his life and closed his eyes in tiredness. However he suddenly opened his eyes in surprise when he realized that he could clearly see this tree in color not the dark shape and he also heard the faint hiccoughs noise above him. Sasuke looked up immediately and stared unblinkingly at what he saw.

----------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

Phantomsnow : I'm not so sure about mexican sauce though it must be considering eatable, is it? Cause Ramen(sure like nothing else that it's eatable.)+ mexican sauce(eatable,too.)something eatable like?

Pampan: You are so good reviwer that I'm so grateful of.And yes even if it's not much but every reviews have been something that make me continue writing this. You can draw?Wow!then you are the opposite of me cause I can write some but drawing is something I'm absolutely dreadful.

Natasha AKA Tash : I lika a putty Sasuke, too. It just so adorable whenever he is around little Naru,right?You will see more of a too sweet scene.I can promise you that.

Failing Mentality : Thank you for your help.I'm very appreciate it.I try to do it in this chapter too,but not sure if it will apear in this edited chap or not.I just hopeful it will.

Fireie Gurl :Oh!Is he talking about our little Naru or not?You will see.And can you guess who is the red hair teen? (-w -)/

Guardian of the Hell Gate :Don't be sorry.I'm so glad that you review and continue to do so and I know myself enought about my English skill.It's bad. So you really want to beta this for me?I'm grateful for your offer but I want to try to correct it myself first but if it really unbearable in later chapter then tell me and will you help then?Please? I'm not so sure about it would give you incentive or not because I myself begin to fall in the first stage of struck.

flame gazer : Welcome to our insanity world with a kawaii decease ,all putty Sa-chan and hugable Naru.

RaitenKitsune : One word but it all I ask for.Thank you.

P.S. This chapter is cut short for the full length is too long.That means I already finished this whole chapter but need to recheck it and I feel really guilty for the hanging scence.I'm sorry but please review.


	6. special : Sleepless night? 2

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : The left is the same as previous chapter.

----------------

Chapter5 Interlude 2: Sleepless night ? (continue)

There was a child, a very young child sitting on a branch above him on the tree who was trying to stop his crying and stop any voice which was leaving his small mouth. The child looked so frightening, pitiful and bright, very very bright no actually he believed the child was glowing with a light around him. He didn't know what to do in this situation with a kid especially a halo crying kid. That traitor may be knew what to do at lease he once had a little brother ;him, for experience but he never mix well with any kid even if they are in the same age as his. So what to do? He gazed at the child who looked at him back with the wide teary blue eyes and still they never once took their eyes out of the other. Sasuke sighed and did the most sensible thing he could do which was ignore everything he didn't want to understand and deal with. He closed his eyes and just tried to ignore the light behind his close eyelid and the large innocent blue eyes of the child above him. Many minutes must have had passed by before he heard the movement of the rustle of the leaves and the soft shyly foot step near him.

-------

He felt kind of surprise when he unmistakably felt the soft touch at his cheek the first time. Then His eyes twitched when he felt the poking at his cheek second, third times and then he heard the childish giggle that when he decide enough just enough and turned to look pointing at the giggling child with annoying dark eyes. The child immediately became silent and looked fearfully at him before quickly took a few little steps back from him. The more the child took step back, the more the light faded. He didn't mind the dark because he felt peaceful and quietness but right now he really prefer the light especially this light because it somehow comfort him. It's gentle, not too bright like the sun that will surely burn him and not to fade that it can't conquer the dark and the cold.

"What are you doing here in the night, kid?" He talked casually but in the softer tone that he never knew it ever existed.

Sasuke looked when the kid stopped his retreated and looked a lot hesitate at the talking.

"I wonder did your parent teach you not to talk to a stranger."

The kid hesitated but nodded and looked nervous around like to hope that no one will catch his disobey.

Sasuke unconsciously smiled.

"Then my name is Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name, kid?"

The kid looked confuse and then he heard the faint whispering of the name.

"Naruto. I'm Naruto."

"Now we already know each other so why are you're here, Naruto?" Again Sasuke prompted gently.

-------------------------------

Naruto looked afraid and uncertainly at the stranger he just met but he could feel the kind and warming aura reaching and enveloping him which made him more relax yet confuse. He took little careful steps forward and sadly told the older boy of his problem. "I….I lost."

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow at the timid answer then looked around for himself. That's when he just felt lost himself, too. Because it's all in the blackness except this area about 2-3 meters away from a kid.

"Do you remember the direction you came from?"

Naruto shook his head sadly.

The wind became stronger and the weather dropped many degrees. It's a lot colder and is the light become fainter?

He saw the kid had begun to shiver, he felt like something in him was slowly melting and some emotion creeping up suddenly.

"Come here, Naru."

Naruto perked up a little when he heard his nickname called by the gentle smooth voice of the older boy. He walked until he stood a little step away from the sitting boy. The older boy softly smiled at him and gave his hand, palm up like an invitation waiting in front of him. Naruto looked between the hand and the face of the softly smiling boy before decided to take his hand. The hand was warmer than him and it guided him to sit in the other lap. He felt strangely secure in the other loosely hug and a lot warmer.

Sasuke let the light from the kid washed over him. It felt peaceful than the dark and something in him is slowly mended by the warm. He let his chin on the silky golden strand of the little head. Then he closed his eyes for a brief blissful moment.

"Why are you crying earlier, Naruto? Is it because you are lost?"

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke's shirt and mumbled.

"No."

"Then why?" Sasuke prompted gently and began to let his hand run in the silky golden hair in a soothing manner when he felt the child stiff at the question.

"I don't have anyone." The voice was said in an intelligent more than just a 4-5 years old.

Sasuke frowned at the answer. "But you said your parent.."

"Kyo-nii chan told me not to talk to stranger."

"Then you have him right?" Sasuke asked a bit puzzle.

" No.He has his own family but I don't." Sasuke understood immediately what the child implied to and can't help the painful remembrance resurface in his mind.

"I lost my family,too." Said Sasuke quietly. Naruto looked at the depressing older boy and could still taste the anguish that the other felt a moment before it was close down by the ice block.

"Why are you here,Sa-chan?" Naruto made a little move to look straight at the dark eyes.

The nick name he heard make him a bit surprise but the whole meaning of the unexpected question only made him remember the nightmare more.

"I came here to rest."

"Why here?" The glorious blue eyes become unnatural sad.

"Because it's dark and has nothing like me."

Naruto stared at the other sadly, the sad smiled lingering at his lip before leaned closer and kissed the older boy cheek and whispered softly "But you have me."

Sasuke blinked blankly at the child in his arms and couldn't help the ghostly smile tugging at his lip when he finally processed the other promise and couldn't really denied the other wish.

"But you have me and I have you from now till forever, right?"

"Right,Naru. I promise we will have each other always."

Sasuke smiled at the moon pendant from the necklace he was given by his angel. It's reflect the moon light perfectly; gentle beautiful yet mysterious like his Naru ;his precious person who he vowed to find, protect and be with and Sasuke always keep his promise.

-------------------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

Xaiony : Thanks for your review and I hope this chapter still cute enought for your taste.

Natasha AKA Tash : Umm! Is it the same as your guess?I just wish that it is the same and also not the same.

Failing Mentality : Really there is no mistake in the chapter,I'm so glad.(Yes,the reply is the excepting place cause I reply and then post next chap after immediately so there is no rechecking time,sorry.) Ur..It more like a telling story from younger Sasuke point of view and umm..is it the same as you call flash back?And i'm not special cause you all the reviewer are the one who are special to me.You are the one who I want to write another chapter for and continue to do so. What do you suggest should I place them at the hunted Uchiha house?Umm.May be or may be not but then where will they should stay?(give you a wink.)Naruto is someone very special I could only say this now.Hope you will continue to read this.Thanks.

Phantomsnow : Sorry,I know the last chap is short but if I post them(mean whole chap)together it will be too long.I'm sorry if my last reply sound offence to you so I will make it up for you.I promise I will try your special food someday,.k?

Pampan : Your imagination of Naru chan is sssoooooooooooooooo cute.I love to picture him like that, too.

flame gazer :Sorry,please don't be angry at me.I want to post this chap sooner but the time is not so good to me this week,I have lot of reports+homeworks to do.Very very sorry.I will give you the tip that I almost finish the next chapand I hope to update the next earlier than this chap if someone review.

Thank you again for my faithful reviewers,I love you all.


	7. Chapter 5 Manipulation?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : The left is the same as previous chapter.

--------

Chapter6 Manipulation?

This was the first morning that he didn't felt like get up. Why is the bed felt so comfy and since when his pillow is warm and breathing? Sasuke tighten his hold on his though to be pillow that smell very good remind him of flesh air and the beautiful forest in his dream. The pillow shifted a little to snuggle closer. For a brief moment he let his disillusion though deceive him when suddenly he realized something that he should have known earlier. There is no pillow that can breathe. Sasuke opened his dark eyes and observed at his though to be pillow quietly. He remember last night very well that he offer Naru the room next to him and he made sure that it safe and left after he certain that the other had been sleep so how Naru end up here with him on the bed and in his room? His frown became deeper. He should have waked up at the little sound even if he slept. He mindlessly stroked the other silky hair while still scolding at his recklessness.

"Too loud." Someone mumbled sleepily.

Sasuke stopped mid stroke and turned to look at the sleepy blue eyes.

"Morning,Sa-chan." Naruto said cheerfully and kissed the older teen cheek before snuggled and tried to sleep again.

"Hey,I though you would prefer to come and eat ramen instead of cuddle."

Naruto suddenly wide awake with the word Ramen and was bouncing off the bed to get dress.

Sasuke chuckled at the kid antics and became a bit worried when suddenly Naruto stopped his movement and turned to look back with determine thoughtful and difficult face.

"What's the matter,Naru?"

Naruto fiddled his thumb absently and looked really trouble at the teen.

Sasuke hurriedly got off the bed, lifted the other chin up and gently asked."What's up?"

"I don't prefer Ramen than cuddle with you." Naruto seriously stated with convincing voice and felt oblivious of his statement that affected the cold heart teen.

Sasuke couldn't help the genuine smile that tugged at his lip and couldn't resist the erg to kiss the other forehead softly before it changed into a familiar smirk when he registered this advantage information for another later time to use. Maybe he will have a way to depart his Naru from that scornful food after all.

-------------------

"Sa-chan, where are we going? Didn't we just pass the ramen stand?" Asked Naruto when the older teen still leaded him to somewhere and not the place he first though to be.

Sasuke tighten his hold on Naruto's hand and used a little force to make him follow.

"We are going to visit the Hokage before I take you there."

Naruto smiled brightly at the other teen and now happily was walking beside him or more like trying to pull him to the Hokage tower faster.

"Good morning,Hokage-sama."

Sandaime looked up from his paper work when he heard someone addressing him and looked a little surprise at the new comer.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun,I didn't expect you to come this early.Is there anything I can help?" the Hokage generously asked.

"I just have some questions,sir."

The Hokage looked searchingly at the teen, getting worry by a second at the emotionless mask of the teen and his worry was not turned down a little bit when he didn't find Naruto.

"Where is Naruto?" Sandaime asked quickly when he noticed the absent of the kid.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow and looked expressionless at the frantic worried Hokage.

"He is waiting for me outside with the guards,sir."

The Hokage looked visible relief at the answer and became to be in a territory of calm once more.

"Do you make another to guard him as well?"

"No. Why? I assigned only you to be responsible with his case because he didn't felt familiar with another person and I trust that you could handle him well."

Sasuke looked at the mysterious smiling Hokage before he swiftly bowled and left to find his Naru.

------------

"He is young but I suppose you train him well enough."

The Hokage didn't even look surprise when suddenly he heard the cold superior voice that said out of nowhere.

He smiled before turn toward the look like hologram figure in the middle of the room.

"I hope life treat you well, Kyuubi-sama."

"Yes,I suppose."

They eyed each other with caution contempt of the other move. Finally the hologram figure decided to end the meeting with the purpose of their unusual communication and just fade away.

"I come to warn you about the coming storm."

"Treat him well, keep him save and you won't need to answer to my rage."

The Hokege looked thoughtful after that and began to call his trust subordinates.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards looked like he didn't interest in the lease what the child was doing but in reality they seriously kept watching over the child because they promised to look after him until Uchiha-san finished his business with the Hokage. They knew to well that they didn't want to be on the prodigy Uchiha wrong side.

They were amazed when they saw the Uchiha and the kid both came here hand in hand and almost had their jaw hanging when Uchiha-san told the kid to wait for him outside gently. No there was nothing strange about told anyone to wait but this is the Uchiha who have the reputation of the ice cold ruthless fighter with no emotion and suspect of no heart as well, ever exist told the child **GENTLY** and almost sound like he really caring for the kid.

The kid tried to protest and even tried to attach himself to the Uchiha's waist. It's look comical but with the glare that they both received they sure the laugh was not going to coming out.They tried to pretend that they didn't see anything going on at all but they could have sworn that the next action from the **ice cold ruthless** Uchiha made their heart stop beating for a second. **He** kissed the kid forehead and put his hand on the pouting kid head with affection before looked at them with his famous superior death cold glare and ordered them to watch over the child. Yes they knew he was younger from them both but with this kind of attitude and his scary power who could resist not being afraid.

The child just stood there eyeing them with something that a kin to suspicion and distrustful before the blue eyes turned blank. Then the kid just sat in a cross-legged style on the corridor facing the door of the Hokage office and closed his eyes like he was in concentration. The child frowned and with a blink of an eye he stood up with a big smile in the same time the double door open and the Uchiha prodigy stepped out and then cling himself to the Uchiha side once more.

Strange was the only word that they could describe the child behavior if someone ever asked them.

----------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

Natasha AKA Tash : The age different between them won't be larger than 7 years because Naruto suspect age is 8 and Sasuke is 15. It may be shorter in the future chapter but Naruto will be younger than Sasuke.Sorry if this answer may sound not satisfied enough and a lot confusing but it is in the plot and I don't want Sasuke to be a pedophilla much.(wink.)

Xaiony : The plot begin to thickening but I will always try to make Naru-chan to be cute.

FireieGurl :I hope this is soon enough for your liking.And I believe you may already guess who is exactly the represent red hair teen correctly.

Pampan : I'm glad you are still like my fic.Is it sweet enough?If not I will try to pour more sugar but the next few chaps will be a bit serious.

P.S. Please review so I can know that someone still reading this.And if there is none I will cut this fic to an end.


	8. Chapter 6 Danger coming?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : The left is the same as the first chapter.

-----------------

Chapter 7 Danger coming?

The room look like nothing special. It is square, bare, and has one door to enter or exit. There was only one person clearly presentation on a chair who looked strangely held some powerful sense to any one who were in this room. The shadow shifted and stilled. Many hidden ones were quietly waiting in the shadow want to be called by its master or simply did their duty to stand guard. And the people in there are not someone you wish to ever encounter with or even near by. The door creaked opened.

The hood figure slowly walked in and bowled respectfully to the one on the chair.

"What's news you bring?"

The hood figure whispered the news to its master quietly after come in the meeting chamber which had only the master and his suspect trusted ninjas around.

The fake porcelain face of the youth who sat in the higher comfortable chair became twist with a cruel smile. The cold eyes held the dangerous glint within became more slit with the evil plan that his mind began its plotting.

"Yes, this is our best chance for almost a century. A child had come out of his heaven and now he came to the playground of us." Murmured the silky cold voice of the master softly before he looked straight at one of the shadows and told his order out too quiet for the news bringer to hear.

"Send someone to keep watching if the news is true then we will strike and make sure that we have him."

The figure left unnoticed by the news carrier because his whole attention was held by the stupefied eyes of the master.

"What about his guardian?" the master coaxed gently.

"I'm certainly it's not **him** because there is no guardian that have twice their duty as such."

"So he is guardian less." There was a triumph smirk appear briefly on the master face.

"Forgive me master but I don't believe that he would survive this far if he didn't have one."

"Then who do you suppose would have that honor duty?"

"I do not know master, no one talk about it but I believe that the elders know." The hood figure felt half scare when he confessed his mistake of not finding the information that his master want.

The news bringer held his breath and felt like shaking when he met the malice intent eyes and the scary face of its master but in a blink of an eye the face of the master become serene with the kind and youthfulness again.

"Then you go and find out who exactly have that title and send the report immediately."

"Yes, master."

The hood figure left hurriedly to full fill its order.

"When he finished, kill him." The master order one of his missing nins coldly when he was satisfied enough with the information he just received and will be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sa-chan, why does everyone looking so busy?"

Sasuke looked around the more lively market with many outsiders and many genins with boring eyes before turn to the lovely child beside him instead.

"Tomorrow is the time of the chunin exam and this year we set it here at Konoha."

"Really!Then there is going to be a big match. Can we go? please?"

Sasuke looked at the excited child beside him with a bit surprise which showed through his raised eyebrow.

"You know what the chunin is?"

Naruto enthusiastically nodded his head.

"I learned it from the history class." Naruto straighten his stand and looked proudly towards his Sa-chan.

"History class?"

"Yes!Niichan always scorn your way to promoted to higher level. He said it is too easy to test the new and young one."

Sasuke frowned at Naru's back when the child now was running toward the Ramen stand already.

"Too easy?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this moment,the normally quiet office of the leader of the Hokage ,the leader of Konoha was full and busy with the ninjas that he called.

Many ninjas stood and waited for their leader to discuss about the new develop defense system for tomorrow chunin competition.

"We have to be more careful about this chunin exam than before because I just received the bad news from a reliable source that we may have the unwanted attention and the unwelcome from some sort of attack so be prepare and always be alert." The sandaime told his trusted subordinate who would be held the responsible in the chunin exam with sensible worry.

"Kakashi stay behind but all of you can go now, rest well and be prepare for tomorrow."

----------------

"Kakashi, I want you to look after Sasuke and his charge and if the situation become the worst take the child and go as deep as you can to the moon goddess forest."

Kakashi looked startle at the unexpected request and almost asked back why but when he saw the Hokage grave serious stone face, he could do nothing but bowed with respect and left.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

Pampan : Umm.I think this chap have not even a sprinkle of sugar but have a cute confuse Sasuke and still the cheerful Naruto instead,will you forgive me?(I will bid you with Naruchan pushie if Sasuke won't kill me afterwards.)

VampireJazzy : Welcome to our insanity and too much fantasy world.Hope you will continue to like it.

Phantomsnow : Really,I love you too.Thanks for coming back and review.

Xaiony : Of course Naruto like cuddling with Sasuke-pooh more than Ramen after all Sasuke is the one who pay for his food.;D

Failing Mentality: I know sometime life get so busy.You already watch Pirate2?I want to go too, and I will soon.Umm. Your suggestion was very interesting, Would you mind if maybe I will use it for another interlude chap. Hide and seek in the Hunted Uchiha old house. The last is creepy?Where? Is it when Kyuubi suddenly appear or is it Naru's behavior? Well maybe creepy is the better words for strange anyway. And yes they all have manipulation on there own.Kyuubi with Sarutobi. Sarutobi with Sasuke. Sasuke with Naruto. Naruto with Sasuke. And me with all the characters. : ) Thanks for baring with the story I will make the aged different shorter soon,I think.And more characters to come.

FireirGurl : Cheer!for the cutest character which I couldn't decide between Naru-chan and Sa-chan.So I cheer them both . ;D What about you who will you choose?

P.S.Thank you again for everyone who give me the support to continue this fic by reviewing.


	9. Chapter 7 Who are you?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : The left is the same as the first chapter.

--------

Chapter 8 Who are you?

"Sa-chan why can't we go down? It would be more fun." Naruto pleadingly asked his guardian who now tighter his held on the boy.

"Naru we already made the deal here or no where near this place."

Naruto just pouted and childishly stuck his tongue at the cold teen beside him and now had his full attention at the match below which would happen soon at this moment. He seemed to enjoying himself with the chunin match that was going on immensely that he didn't notice when Sasuke drastically became aloof cold and suddenly looked to another direction that he felt someone threatening gazing at them. Sasuke held the other staring with his own infamous glaring and was withering the other worth while slowly and unnoticeable step to hide Naru from the view. The other kept looking with piercing strange green eyes and his eyes became more vicious when he saw the other challenge look. The air became tenser every minutes passed by and they never took their glaring from each other until someone came between their will battle of staring view.

"Hey! Sasuke. Long time no see." The silver hair jounin said cheerfully and seemed kind of almost oblivious to the sparking of the fighting atmosphere of the two teen.

"Kakashi." Sasuke acknowledged the other while he was still looking at the strange green eyes with red hair teen who just decided to turn their back on them and disappeared from the view after the appeared of the jounin.

"Won't you introduce your little friend to me, Hmm?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi almost distastefully before tabbed Naru on his shoulder and introduced them.

"Naru,That is Kakashi who is the number one pervert around so don't go near him if you can."

"Kakashi,This is **my** charge Naruto."

"Sa-chan what the word pervert means?" Asked Naruto innocently.

Sasuke looked down at Naru with a lot of hesitation and didn't say anything but when his gaze crashed with the real pervert alive curve dancing eyes, he shot him a venom look and immediately coldly stated.

"Don't even think about it, Kakashi."

---------

Sasuke turned to pat Naruto's head. "He is one of a good man but some kind of weird in his own way so if he said or suggest something strange just don't listen or believe him,ok?"

Naruto tamely nodded his head in understanding, sent the silver hair man a wonder look and then he was greeting him with a welcome smile.

------------

Kakashi smiled wider behind the mask when he could clearly understand the hidden message of the dark look he still received from the teen who just turned to be a mother hen for a brief second.. _/Don't ever think to come near him with **that book** or I will torture you to death with the most painful way./ _

The child sent him a quick curious smile and a cheerfully greeting before his attention was once again held by the loudly match below.

"Mind, Mind, Aren't him a cutety?" Kakashi said in an almost leering voice that enough to made Sasuke became protective of his charge so suddenly towards his ex-teacher. He kept eyeing the jounin with a suspicion yet he did nothing when the other stepped to stand at the other side of his charge. He didn't intend to listen to their conversation at the least but he just always need to be alert at the environment surrounding him after all so he stressed his sense more and looked to be ignorant of the little talk he heard.

"Yo! Kid, I never seen you around here before and even in the fire country for sure but somehow you look awfully familiar."

Naruto turned briefly to look at the silver hair man before looked back at another fighting match but not before Kakashi caught the recognize glint in the blue eyes.

"I don't think we have met but I think I know you."

Kakashi looked measuring at the kid with a two edge answer.

"Did you?" He asked half curious.

"You are a rookie. A genius of your class and you are arrogant of that until the unfortunate event of your friend happen and then you become the infamous Copy cat nin Kakashi, right?"

Kakashi's face shifted immediately to guard his emotion and looked kind of coldly towards the kid before he asked in a steady nonchalant voice.

"How did you know those informations, kid."

Naruto turned to look at the other with a sincere smile and a twinkle blue eyes.

"Because Nii-chan told me all about you and said that you are one of not many who I can trust."

"Who is your nii-chan?" Asked Kakashi who let his guard down a little.

Naruto frowned and then glanced back at the stadium below when he heard the announcement of the out come.

"Nii-chan is Nii-chan.He knows many things and likes to teach all he knows to me in the history class and you were one of his topics."

"Am I that famous?"

"Oh you will never know how famous you really are. Nii-chan is just bore when he want to look into something and always said that he saw and know too much so he just want to share something that would be a bit interesting to me."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and waited for more details to come.

"Not much thing is interest him but if he obsesses with something then it could turn to be the best or the worst not simple just as good or bad so you are lucky he didn't sound too obsesses with you."

Naruto said almost too cheerful before turned down the more conversation and just began his cheering to the fighting once again.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you think am I a lucky man, Hmm Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Do you know who exactly is his nii-chan?"

"Why?"

"I just want to talk to him with a bit of this and that but for sure he shouldn't tell a young people with other personnel information and with his attitude none the less."

"I agree but can't tell because I don't know him either."

"What about your charge info?" Asked Kakashi with a curve mischief eyes.

"What about it?"

"Didn't it have his guardian name or something?" Kakashi require almost jokingly. Then he frowned when there was no instance some sort of answer from his once student.

Sasuke just looked straight at his ex-teacher whose eyes become wide with the astonish feeling.

"You don't have any info on him, are you?" Kakashi said almost faintly.

Sasuke just stood there and gave him a look which could easily translate to what do you think.

"Are you serious?" Kakashi frowned deeper.

Sasuke just shrugged and turned back to his charge who had been trying to call him.

----------------------

Kakashi turned to look suspicion at the direction of the mysterious kid who he doubt about his personnel information but for sure the kid must be very rich or at least have a powerful influence enough that he can pull because he can pay for the elite Anbu plus with the title of the legendary survivor Uchiha to be his guardian and he certainly is trusted wholly by the Hokage. They never had the client who absolutely has no bit of any background before.Ok. May be he was exaggerate. He knew the kid is 8 by looking through the scroll but just looked at him he was look more younger and too small even shorter than Konohamaru, who was 8 and the grand child of the sandaime, to be this aged, his height was about an average 6 years old but when you talked to him he was sound older than his appearance. His knowledge seemed too far for his look. He carefully observed at his friend interact with the child. His eyes became soften when he saw his friend is more like a human, a normal happy teenager of his age than an empty walking shell. In his opinion, Sasuke looked almost fond of Naruto and vise versa. He just hoped that it will always be like this. He felt no more like he knew the kid held many secrets and he determined to find out as much as he could later but for now he would look after them both.

"Whoever you are I just want to believe that you are good enough for Sasuke."

----------------------------------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

Phantomsnow

Pampan

Failing Mentality

Kyuubi323

p.s.For my last chapter reviewers,sorry for the late of update,I have been a bit busy and really sorry if this chap have lot of mistakes cause I didn't have time to recheck it yet and I love you all.


	10. Chapter 8 Friend or Foe?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : The left is the same as the first chapter.

--------------------------

Chapter 9 : Friend or Foe?

"Sa-chan,who is he?" Naruto pointed at the one of the fighter who was going to their match.

Sasuke looked surprise at the child interest and became worry when he saw Naruto's wild anxious eyes. He looked down at the match and found to his dismay of the identity of his charge interest was no other than the one who he just had a contest of glaring match with not many minutes ago.

"He is Gaara of the sand."

"Shukaku?" Naruto faintly whispered out and before Sasuke knew what actually going on his charge jumped down on the almost beginning of the new match and in front of the said person.

----------------------

The stadium became pregnant silent when they saw the child in the middle of the match and in front of one of the opponent who hold the reputation of the demon of the sand.

---------------------------------

Gaara frowned when he saw the almost familiar hair and eyes but he didn't quite remember from where then suddenly the child just threw himself at his legs and happily cried out his other name. Strange his sand did nothing to prevent the kid coming closer and he didn't feel any malicious intend from mother at all. It didn't stretch with the anxious of the killing they usually do but almost sound like it hummed happily to welcome the familiar kid.

He never ever like when someone touching him and even less if that person is not the one he know so he pushed the kid away harshly and intended to kick him.

------------

Sasuke snapped of his shock when he saw Gaara intention to hurt his charge.No one hurt the one he love. He jumped down immediately.

-------------------

The most unexpected thing happen ,Gaara couldn't kick the child because his sand shielded the child from him and became aggressive like to attack him on it own free will. It swirled wildly around him. It attacked when the committee took a stride closer to the child and make the committee down a second later. Then it calmed down when he heard the child call out for him again and again.

"Shukaku,Shukaku."

----------------------

Naruto looked at Gaara shockingly when he was push away and the sand protected him from their master harmful intention. He sniffed and tried to hold his tear then called out to his first friend again when he felt the gentle hand spun him around to face the worry and angry dark eyes that begin to swirling with red.

"Do you hurt any where?" Asked Sasuke hurriedly. Sasuke saw Naruto shook his head in a negative answer that helped him relief the tight some knot in his stomach but not all. He quickly scanned his charge condition with his keen eyes. And when he found nothing ,not even a scratch he loosen his strong grip on Naru and he looked up at the offender with hateful killing intent gaze.

Sasuke took a precision step to eliminate anyone who dared to touch and hurt his charge. His killing aura became ten fold intense when he saw no regret of the blank green eyes. However he couldn't take more steps when he felt some one pulled at his hand. He didn't turn to look down at the almost tearful blue eyes and kept glaring at his opponent when Naru began to pleading with him.

"Don't please don't. He didn't intend to do it."

"Why not,kid? I absolutely intend to kick you away." Gaara interrupted with emotionless voice and also with a twist kind of sadist smirked.

Sasuke blood boiled, his eyes turned into the famous Sharikan eyes automatically and his stand became rigid but he still made no move to close their gap because Naru's hand grip tighter on his.

Naruto looked straight at his first friend with hurt blue eyes while still tried to hold the furious teen back with his little hands.

"Don't you remember me,one tailed."

Gaara frowned when the name ticking some thing in his memory. "Should I?"

"But you promise you will never forget me." Naruto all but screamed with tear flew freely down his pale cheek.

------------------------

This was not what they expected for the distraction but it sure was good enough to assassinate the unaware Hokage. Someone slipped out of the scene and signaled the other spies to ready for attack.

------------------------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

Phantomsnow : Thank you so much for still reviewing and this chap I can finally bring Gaara out.More charactor at last but not lease. ;D And maybe Sasuke will finally have a rival for Naru's affection.

Pampan : You sure you want to read the new ones.I hope you still are and I'm really glad you do but let me finish it first please because I want it to be a one shot short fic although it seem too long but still enough for one shot or maybe I will break it into three.

Failing Mentality : Well Kakashi's thought is Kakashi's though.don't mind him too much cause I still want Naru to keep his secret a bit longer.Just hold on and Istart to write another interlude with your suggestion of hide and seek in the old uchiha mansion but I can't seem to make it scary as it should be. It turn into a cute one I think.And I already watched Pirate2.I love Jack he is so fun and the character that is look like a real man.Not alwaysa saint like like many of main charactors from the other movies.And sorry for the new fic,like I said I want a bit more time to show you because of a time line in the fic I think that make me confuse myself.

Chika-chan : Welcome to our insanity fantasy world.Hope you will continue to like it.Sorry if this chap is short and late for update.And I will be really glad if you don't mind to reviewt his.It will motivate me to write the next chap sooner.


	11. Chapter 9 The mysterious unfold?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : The left is the same as the first chapter.

---------------------------------

Chapter 10 : The mysterious unfold?

"_Will you accept me to be your knight?"_

"_Why not? What about your code name then?"_

"_You can call me Shukaku. It is not a well known name I believe."_

"_But someone still knows. What about one tailed?"_

_Gaara look strangely at the shorter boy before nod his head any way. _

"_Umm,if you are my knight then it means I am your prince,right?"_

"_Well that would be obvious but with you midget height I think the princess is more suitable."_

"_You are so dead."_

_One child was chasing the other one with his shorter legs but more speed. There is only the laughter after that. _

_------------_

"_Hey! Don't you dare leaving me with the psycho old-fox." Only the giggled as his answer before the shorter boy ran away and hide._

_Someone walk in to the hall when he saw one of the dirtiest children for century. He solemnly stared when he saw the other defiance eyes and the tore cloth with a dipping blood from the nose. _

"_You should go and take a bath before we will discuss of your behavior of late." _

_------------------------_

"_Princess I told you to wait for me before go out, didn't I?" The green eyes boy teasingly said after finally caught up with the shorter boy._

"_Who is your princess?" The shorter boy scolded._

"_Why of course, you are. My midget princess."_

_The taller one made the other hair messier and chuckle happily loudly when he heard the other growling._

_-----------------------------------_

"_Why can't I be his guardian?" Gaara discuss seriously._

"_You are the only one who can answer that."_

"_So you said. But I don't believe you."_

"_Then why you keep asking the same question for me, young Gaara?"_

_---------------------------------------------------_

"_Don't leave me. Please don't." the shorter boy crying pitifully and hold the taller one like a life line._

"_I can't. It is an order."_

"_Why? You never obey him before."_

"_I always am but you just didn't see it."_

"_I am your prince and you are my knight, right?" when he saw nod to confirm his question he continue the talk._

"_Then I order you to stay."_

_Gaara didn't say anything back but only looking sadly at the other. _

"_Don't. Please don't. I don't want you to forget me."_

"_I won't, I promise I will never forget you, Naruto. Even with the old fox spell I will always remember you. "He gently brushed the tear away with a butterfly kiss._

"_The knight is always strict to their princess after all."_

_The angry shout and the same routine of chasing began once again._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The memory was rushing back to him full force when the same words of himself was repeated by someone with the accuse tone, the strain tearing face, the bright blue eyes that look very familiar register in his brain. Something snapped and it started to unlocked the precious memory he never suspect exists. He felt faint when his lost past solve to bit by bit. His knee suddenly on the floor, his hand on his temple but his eyes wide with the reorganization and the guilty glance met straight to the round blue eyes before he pass out. And the chaos broke down. The Sound began their attack to Konoha.

--------------

Naruto wanted to run to help his collapse friend but he was held back by the strong grip.

"Where do you think you are going, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at the furious storming dark eyes. He struggled harder when he was pull away from his first friend.

------------------------

Sasuke tried to hold his rage as much as he could and carefully observed the exchange between his charge and the one he wanted to kill. He didn't care when Gaara slowly collapsed and almost felt satisfied when he saw the other painful expression before out cold. The next he noticed the surrounding is when the Hokage was escort out of the danger. All of the Konoha ninja is busy with fight with the enemy. He felt some twig of guilty when he felt nothing to the Konohagakura. The most important thing for him is to make Naru safe what else he didn't care. He tried to teleport them to some where safer but to his dismay he simply couldn't because there is an anonymous huge chakra cover the area. He tightened his hold on the small hand when he felt the other try to pull away.

"Where do you think you are going, Naruto?"

"No! Gaara ,Gaara." Naruto struggled harder and tried to loose the iron grip on his wrist but never success. He cried harder, Stopped his struggle and used some of his chakra to glue his feet to the ground.

Sasuke felt a bit surprise when he sensed the other flow of chakra but now what not the time for any questions. However he couldn't pull Naru from that spot, he became angrier at his charge defiance.

He gritted his teeth and tried not to scold at his charge. "What do you think you are doing, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up with stubborn and determined eyes.

"Take him with us, please Sa-chan. Please."

Sasuke calmed down a little when he saw the other's tear drops. He really wanted to refuse but the time is not what he has left and this pass two week he know how stubborn the child could be. He had two options now, first do as his charge request and second knock Naruto out and take him home and the second choice is absolutely not what he could possible do. He could not possibly and would not hurt his Naru only if it is the last choice for Naru's safe life will he considered it. And that is the big if, too. He sighed helpless and feel a bit defeat with the situation.

"Then we go and no more argue."

Naruto nodded and smiled at him brightly before released his chakra.

They never noticed the watchful cold eyes of someone who look almost exactly like the Uchiha legacy.

----------------------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

Pampan :This is a bit of the sweet past between Gaara and Naru chan and would you like if it will be represent again but with the jealous Sasuke hanging around?(not promise to do so but maybe I will if you like.) ;)

Kyuubi323 : Oh well,I like to answer all of my reviewer questions but sometimes I just can't so wait a bit and so sorry this chap come very late, I want to update since last week but has been very busy lately with my study.And thank you for your patient enough for waiting.The next one already have been half written and not prove yet.

Failing Mentality : Please forgive Naru chan for his interuption.He is just a kid who want his guardian attention that's all.;) and could you still holding yorself to be angry when Naru look at you with big round blue puppy dog eyes?

P.S for all my reviewers I'm really do sorry for the late chapter.The reason is because first I just hope for another 1 or 2 more review and I'm a lot dissappiont with my expectation and the study become harder so I just thought I would quit this but then again I still have you kind reviewers so I decide to continue to write.This chapter come out because of you.Thanks again.


	12. Chapter 10 The crisis averts?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : The left is the same as the first chapter.

---------------------------

Chapter 11 the crisis averts?

The Konoha was under the attack of the sound. Everything was in chaos. The women and the children were escorted by the duty jounins to their safe place. The left of the nin was fighting with the enemy. They took down as many as they could when the sound suddenly retreat back. The news spread around like a flame to the oil when their Hokage had sacrificed his own life to protect his village from their betrayer, one of their sanin.

The atmosphere was not change since the death of the Sandaime. Everyone grieve for their lost leader. The funeral ceremony was held simple but respectful and beloved by everyone. The time pass slowly and even slower for the one who knew him more than just the honor leader but life still went on.

Sasuke caress the soft strain tear cheek gently. He kissed at the sleeping child's forehead who had been crying since the funeral ceremony before took his departure to look at the unwanted guest in another room who still didn't wake up since then.

When the attack first started and became hectic not long later, he took Naru and the one he requested to bring together to the place he most thought as safe. It's not a common to anyone to dare to transparent this land because it's the Uchiha properties and it's no wonder that there were still many traps and many genjutsu both old and new which he place for Naru safety. He didn't want to leave his Naru with Gaara but he has no choice, one of his duties is to protect the Hokage so he left abruptly and went to search for him but he was too late. The Hokage already use that deadly jutsu and no other can interrupt them. He destroyed any enemies that stood in his path when suddenly the Hokage fell and Orochimaru took his way to escape. He wanted to chase him to eliminate the threat but he was interrupted with the grip on his shoulder by non other than Kakashi who demanded him of where Naruto was. And then order him to go back to look after the child. Kakashi was the one who took the responsible of scan the area and continue to lead some groups of the nins to search for that Orochimaru.

He looked at the still unconscious figure on the bed for three days, nothing change, the figure lay still not even change the post since he put him there with a distract child who hovering over him for day and day. He still hate him for hurting his charge but after Naru explained that Gaara is his childhood friend, he felt more calmer toward Gaara but he sure won't let them be alone even if Naru convince him enough that the other just didn't remember him in the first place and now he certain that the other did so he won't be harm in any way possible. However in Sasuke opinion, the other may still post as the trouble and he is still look too dangerous for Naru to handle alone if anything happen. He left and missed the green eyes that looked at his back for a second before they closed once again.

The figure touched the elegant white tomb stone that have all the name of the honorable deceased ninjas and looked up at the brighten twinkle stars on the night sky. The wise eyes which usually cold and emotionless became sadden.

"The death is not the end but the new for the adventure. May you rest in peace under the ground you love, Sarutobi."

He turned around to head to find the one he knew now would be crying his heart out for the old man sacrificed. Sometime he just wanted to be someone else so he could not see what the other didn't. Sometimes, Fate is so cruel the one who want to be rest just couldn't but take the other who would be appreciating the life instead.

----------------------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

Xaiony :You can count on Sasuke being a jealous type cause I like him like that very much.And thank you for your patient even if this is a short chapter another one will come soon but I have another Naruto fic post on ,wish that it is to your liking.

Pampan : Yes just imagine his too adorable cuteness for his own good in the princess cloth.How could I resist not to write that.;D

Failing Mentality : Urr.well may be it make sense.Just ur may be it will be more clearer as the chapter go I hope so. Of course I intent to bring the Akatsuki forwards but Kisame apearance is still not fit in any of my chapter yet.And again I'm too predictable to you am I.Yes,Sasuke bring his Naru to the Uchiha compound. Oh and please don't practice those eyes on me cause I have some resistant for the time when Naru beg me for update quicker.I am good enough to resist for some time before I practically type like crazy to bring this chapter on so please don't use that eyes on poor me.

ScathingSarcasm :Sorry if my grammar killing you.Really sorry and thank you for your review nontheless.

Silvermane1:Short but perfectly understand sir.Now I present you new chap hope you enjoying it.


	13. Chapter 11 Unknown feeling?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : The left is the same as the first chapter.

Chapter 12 :Unknown feeling?

The mansion look almost like the dream he had once and he could practically saw the bodies of many Uchiha blood shed around there everywhere at the hand of their betrayed prodigy descendant. The gloomy house was still stand tall and clean even without the livings except their last one and now with the one he wanted to see and the other who was suppose to be out of his hair already but again Fate is not only cruel thingy but funny twist thingy too. He sighed inwardly before he knocked at the giant door of the Uchiha's property and just wait there.

He could easily break in if he wanted but again he didn't want to disturb the deaths and of course he didn't want to hear an annoying whinny of his child and the snigger of that brat afterwards. He waited and waited still no one answer the door. Maybe he was come to late and not the appreciated time for the visit but at lease someone should answer the door. He knocked again more louder and he knew that the one who was the legal owner of this old house could easily detected him since the first time and now he certain that this time not only he woke up the owner of this land but the one who fell into the uneasy sleep and the other who couldn't sleep because scare that the demon would take over his body. Not long before the gate was slowly creaking open with the unwelcome face of the survivor Uchiha.

He lowered the hood of his face before spoke.

"I come to visit my ward, Naruto."

-------------------------

Sasuke openly stared at the red hair stranger critically before slowly stepped a side and leaded him to his main house but he kept looking at the stranger with the corner of his eyes all the way. The one who declared himself that Naruto is his ward looked nothing related to him. He has long red hair ,cold golden keen eyes and not looks older than twenty and looks like he has no weapon on him either, such an idiot. Normally he wouldn't let any stranger in his land but with Naruto happily woke up and was jumping to tell him about his Nii-chan visiting and almost went to greet him himself before he could lock Naru in and went to investigate the assumption and escort the one who suppose to be Naru-nii-chan.

He opened the door and easily saw the sulking Naru at the couch but the blue eyes brightened immediately when those eyes looked pass him and saw the one after him. Naruto jumped and happily threw himself at his Nii-chan who easily swept the other up and hugged him.

"This is not the proper way you should greet your elder, Naruto."

"Whatever you say, nii-chan. I miss you."

"Really I could almost believe you if half of your mind won't always thought of that Ramen food."

Kyuubi quickly smiled at the pouting child before swift his eyes to look at the dark eyes who kept watching like a hawk. His ghostly smiled fade into the normal emotionless face but inside he was frowning and gave a huge sigh.

This was more complicate than he though. He never believes in the love at first sight and even the living evidence is in front of him once again he still didn't want to believe the oath that the last Uchiha chose at that time. At lease Uchiha now still didn't understand his real feeling towards Naruto and Naruto just being Naruto who though that love is love. He loves him, loves his friends, loves his new found favorite food, loves the forest, loves animals and loves the cold Uhiha. Naruto still didn't know that there were many types of love. This was complicated enough as it's seem and not to say about the enemy advance and the other teen who just entered the living room. He really wanted to swab his life with someone else, really.

---------------------------------

Gaara slowly opened his eyes when he heard the knocking at the front gate and then the faintly familiar sense in the air told him who exactly was at the door. He sat up and stretched to chase away his body stiffness because of his unconscious state for almost 3 days. His sand stirred restlessly at the newcomer. He turned to look at it for a while and decided to leave it here since he was sure even if he took them with him it wouldn't help him against the one who he really wanted to punch and beat him down to a bloody pulp but first he need to change. Gaara looked around the room with no interest. His eyes sparked a little when he saw what he just searching for. He opened the wardrobe but to his dismay he found only women cloths. His mood turned dark when his memory caught up with who the owner of this house was. That arrogant stupid grudge wielder Uchiha put him in a women room. Damnit! He clenched his fist when he though of those taunting smirk and those superior eyes. Make the list into two then which who he will surely beat down to the floor. He adjusted his old cloth a little. Not that he wanted to be look decent or anything with his lists to be punch but at lease he would not be look down by those two and of course he wanted to be look good enough for his princess after all.

--------------------------------

Sasuke felt more at ease when he saw the sincere happy smile plaster on his Naru face. Not that he would admit it to anyone but when Naru was sad he felt his chest tightened and when Naru cried, his heart felt like it was squeeze by ghostly hand. He promise to himself just then and there that he would not simply wish his Naru to always be happy but he would make sure that his Naru was happy even if it meant he needed to pull the star from the sky or to find anyway to erase those pain in the blue eyes and he would dispose whatever come to be in his way even if it meant to kill all the populations of this world.

His eyes twitched when he saw the teen hugged his Naru and felt some anger surged forward Naru's Niichan. Why? He didn't really know but he hates it whenever someone touches Naruto. His eyes became narrow when he met the staring guard golden eyes of the teen. However before the full staring contest would take place the attention was switch to the new comer in the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

Failing Mentality : First sorry for my mistake spelling again I'm confuse fate with faith so sorry and second for your questions it make me so happy that you are so interest in my fic umm then I will try to answer your questions.So begin with the aged,yes Sasuke is15 while naruto suppose aged now is8 .Neji is 15.Gaara is 13.Another i'm still consider who should I put in the same aged as Sasuke or Naruto. And Kisame is still have no role in my mind yet but sometime soon maybe.Will he still be with Itachi?I think maybe. Thanks for still keep reviewing.

iamkagomeiloveinuyasha : welcome to our insanity world where Sasuke should be with Naruto forever. Thanks for reviewing.and I love Inuyasha too.He is so cute.

Pampan : Hope this chapter reach your expectation and sorry for keeping you so long for update.I love both of you for keep reviewing so much.

Silvermane1: Yes, last chapter is sad but I think this one is more happy if you like confusing Sasuke that keep his jealousy at bay of course.

P.s.I love every reviews and it help me write quicker so please read and review.Hope I will see all of you soon in the next chap.


	14. Chapter 12: Interludelittle adventure?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : 1.The left is the same as the first chapter.

2. You can skip this chapter because it's just a filler piece which can read like a separate chapter later or whenever you want before another new interlude.

Chapter 13 Interlude : Little adventure?

Normally, the house of the Uchiha after the tragedy always had been in quiet and there was only one person living there but lately with the situation required there was another kid that lived there with the brooding cold heartless teen. The house became a bit lively with the cheerful kid who liked to explore the old traditional Japanese house hold. In the noon, the atmosphere was warm with the kid who always tried to make the older one smile and sometimes played with him but at night when the sun disappear from the sky, air became to cool down and the sky color changed into the endless black ink with twinkle little stars and the moon whose light shining through the dark, the house was looking lifeless again. The older one always made sure the younger one slept early and patrolled the house at night then returned to check at the kid before went to his bed. It became a routine after the first night the kip was present in the house. They slept apart but it was not unusual if sometimes you found them slept together in the morning because sometime the kid was just too energetic and couldn't sleep on his own so the older one had to make sure that the other at lease stayed in one place that he could look after and the easiest place that he could absolutely certain of the kid's safety was the place beside him. The kid didn't seem to mind the suggestion from the teen actually he seemed happy with this solving. He even sneaked in the older one's room sometime whenever he slept and awake at night. He never told the other teen his reason which he liked to have the older teen there because he always felt secure and love in the other present. However this night, he just felt something different, he had the erg to have a little adventure of his own and he was not going to hold his endless curious back despite the teen's rule of not going without permission. He knew that Sasuke won't be back until around midnight so little Naruto though for sure that he could sneak back to his comfortable bed before the older teen knew. He didn't have any plan but he just like to take on anything he met. Face on. He knew he already explored this mansion but even if it was the same place but in the light compare to the night it was always differ. Although he didn't like to disobey his guardian but a look at this and that, won't hurt anyone, right?

How wrong was he?

The child with the curious mind shouldn't be mixed with the over protective guardian for sure.

--------------------------------------

Sasuke tugged Naruto in his bed as usual. Naruto cutely yawned and the innocent blue eyes slowly flutter shut. Sasuke looked at the peaceful sleeping angel for sometime in a totally opposite of his usually cold dark eyes. He couldn't possibly know that whenever he looked at the child his eyes became soften and held a warming look, his voice which always emotionless cold and with the edge of the sharp frosted ice became caring because he never looked at the mirror at those time and he never recorded his own voice to listen later and because he was the master of his emotion and mask. It just automatically changed when he detected another present and knew that they were not alone. He brushed the soft blond bang gently before kiss the other forehead and took his leave. He always felt content whenever he made sure the other is safe but this night he felt something nagging at him and felt like his sense told him that something was not right. He turned to look back at the sleeping figure a second and without further investigation he left with a sincere little smile on his lip.

He should really listen to his sense. It always helped him to survive this far after all.

-------------------------------------

Naruto took a little peak around his room with half open eyes. The coast was clear. He opened his eyes fully before slowly and quietly got out of his bed. He took his now most favorite jacket which was the color of the deepest blue that you could simply mistake it for black and there was a little symbol of Uchiha fan at the back with him. It was too big but he love the softness of the materials and the smell of it well actually it was not his but Sa-chan's. However after playing tagged with him with this jacket, Sa-chan just gave it to him. Not that he didn't love another ones Sa-chan bought them for him, he just prefer this more that's all.

Naruto slowly opened the door and tried his hardest to keep the voice quiet as much as possible. He closed the door and looked at the corridor with the wonder eyes. The house was even darker than Kyuu –nii- chan's home. Fortunately he never scared of the dark. Naruto walked around aimlessly. This was not like the forest at all; his adventure became dull because everything was as same as the one he saw in the day. He should come back then before Sasuke found out. Naruto took another turn and then another. He stopped his track and looked around fascinate. This section was new he never explored before but waited wasn't this the way back to his room. Right turn left,left ,straight left right another right straight,right? Or is it right left right straight left right left straight? Naruto looked around for anything that would help him recognize the way. No, nothing. May be next time, he should leave some mark so he could easier able to tag down the way. He could use his limited chakra to search Sa-chan and went to him but again he couldn't because Kyuunii chan said to use it only in emergency case. Naruto looked torn between the path hall way and the new door. Should he go in or not? Sa-chan said that some rooms has many traps in so for precaution he need to tell Sa-chan the range he would go to explore and many time Sa-chan just going with him. Went back and still lost or Went in and took a new adventure? It's not really a hard choice for the curious child mind to take, Naruto didn't even have to think before opened the door that surprisingly unlock and stepped inside.

------------------------------

The room was dark like any other rooms but this room felt more creepy and cold very very cold. Naruto shivered when he took another step inside. The moonlight that seep through the glass help him see the room clearer. This room looked almost like Sasuke's room except the color that had crimson instead of blue and the furniture that was in the room was the bed, the broken glass on the floor and a lot of tearing pieces of paper in the room. He carefully step further in the room and picked up one fallen piece of paper. It appeared to be the piece of some picture so Naruto collected another and another. The picture became whole like a jigsaw. He saw the teen that looked almost identical to his Sa-chan but more vacant colder eyes and longer hair. He frowned when the picture ticking something in his memory. He thought that he once saw him around the outer layers of the forest from the charm mirror of Kyuunii-chan but not sure because he didn't allow using it yet and it's just a flash of picture before Kyuunii chan caught him red hand. He sighed and looked around again nothing look interesting may be he should come back later or maybe not but he really should find the way back soon before Sa-chan come back to check on him. He closed the door quietly and turned to find the way back. So now the most difficult decision left, left or right?

Finally he reached his room, he opened the door happily and immediately his wide smile fell when he saw his guardian sat patiently on the bed waiting for him. Sasuke's look really calm very very calm actually he was looking too calm for Naruto's liking. Naruto took cautiously steps closer and stopped when the other opened his eyes to look at him. The dark eyes crashed with the bright blue ones. Naruto could only held the other eyes for a second before he look down at the floor shamefully.

"Where have you been?"

"I ..I went to bathroom." He didn't lie he really went to the bathroom before he comeback.

"For two hours?"

Naruto didn't say anything back he just stood there fidget and never once look at his guardian in the eyes.

"I see." Sasuke calmly say but Naruto almost sure that it was the calm before the storm and he wasn't disappointed when Sasuke began his long lecture of his reckless adventure. He listened with shameful feeling of disobeying the older but he felt very guilty when Sasuke just swabbed him in the arms afterwards and checked him for any injury.

"I'm sorry." Naruto quietly said while was still held by the other arms.

Sasuke stroke Naruto's silky golden hair soothingly.

"Just don't ever do this again, and remember that you will always tell me first wherever you wish to go."

Naruto nodded while still rested his head on the other chest that he missed the triumph smile on the older teen lip.

What Naruto didn't know is he was alone in his adventure only for the first ten minutes before Sasuke was tailing after him. Sasuke was the one who showed him his way back by use his subtle genjutsu to close of the wrong way but he wasn't the one who bring Naru to that room which he wanted nothing more than to forget that it ever exist. Maybe it was just pure unlucky fate that Naru stumbled to that room. First he felt panic and didn't want his Naru to see this part of his past but Naru was someone special to him that he didn't want to conceal anything from so he let the fate decided. If Naru opened that door or not and if he asked any questions later, he will just answered.

-----------------------------------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

Failing Mentality : This chapter is for you but I'm sorry I can't make it more scary or horror because I write this at night and well when I wrote it I felt like I was one character in the story and I am not like little Naru who isn't afraid of the dark so it more lighter.Yes,I'm glad too that this story is not at my room corner any longer.Finally out of the block writer,may be or may be not.It's still in temporaly because I have been totally busy with my study and project. And no if I had any say in it Sasuke won't be beat to the floor soon but may be later.

takuya : I try my hardest to update this story as soon as possible but I know it had been a month,Sorry.next chap will be faster because I already finished it after delete half of it and rewrite it.Just wait for checking the last round.Thanks.

Silvermane1 : This one is just a short filler seperate piece of chap which the sweet theme,hope you like it.

Pampan : Yes the plot are begin to solve itself and next chap we will know why Sasu never find Naru again for about 4 years.

cheza'flower'silver'wolf : Thank you for your sweet words but why do I feel like I want to runing far away from your smile wink and hid behind the corner with the next chap. Just kidding!nee The real next chap is waiting for all of you just give me a bit time.

p.s I am real hurry to write and update this piece so if there is any error grammar.please do tell me.

p.s.s. Next chap will be apear soon,I think.See u.


	15. Chapter 13 : Confront the conflict?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Note : The left is the same as the first chapter.

Chapter 14: confront the conflict?

Forest Green eyes held the cold onyx ones for a moment before they swept to the keen wise golden eyes. Gaara narrowed his eyes when he saw his once old mentor but couldn't help to soften the look when he met with the wide blues ones that spark with lively joy.

Naruto jumped out of his Kyuu nii chan arms who automatically let his arms go with this expected action. Kyuubi closely kept his eyes at the Uchiha child when Naruto ran to hug Gaara while the other also immediately returned the friendly embrace of affection. The Uchiha's stormy darker eyes were the only things he saw before the other simply closed off. He gave a huge sigh inwardly once again. What a mess he made himself into? He should just leave them for their own problem but again he had a promise to keep. Shouldn't promise looking after that brat after all. Again he felt the eyes of the Uchiha teen linger on him but now mix with the glaring of the green eyes of another brat as well. He easily ignored both staring before took his time to sit and just wait for all of them to follow his action. This night was going to be long.

---------------------------

"Why is he here?" Gaara asked forwardly at his old mentor before swept his eyes to the brooding teen at the corner with the meaningful gaze.

Sasuke kept his emotionless mask on perfectly and only his lift eye brow show his little surprise at the answer of Naruto's nii-chan.

"He has a right to know."

"Why?"

Kyuubi looked irritated at Gaara before glanced at Sasuke who choose to remain silently standing against the wall near Naruto who sat opposite of him and beside Gaara.

"He is Naruto's guardian." While saying this he gazed directly at the green eyes that became wide in a brief moment. He saw the understanding glint before they turn into disbelieve and finally angry. Gaara didn't say anything else but sent the other teen unreadable eyes before turned to look at his friend beside him who had have been lightly dosing off.

"Then why is he still like this?"

"Because I made him?"

"What are you playing at your psycho old fox?" Gaara spated at the name angrily.

"Nothing and everything?"

"Could you just stop answer like riddle this and riddle that?""

"Didn't I always teach you, young Gaara that Patient is virtue?"

"But not with you."Gaara muttered under his breath darkly and his dark glare became intensified when he saw the smirk at his mentor face.

"Do you want me to help you erase that smirk?"

"Can you?" The smirk stretched wider while the one threatening just looked beyond piss.

Gaara took a deep breath to calm down before he caught the Uchiha's smirk at him. His angry returned tenfold.

"I can sure wipe that smirk off you, Uchiha." Gaara said darkly. The two teen had another match of glaring at each other. The air thickened which a little taste of fighting lingering in the atmosphere. Their bodies were tense for the future fight and anticipate for the start.

"If you two want to fight that's fine with me but I don't have time for this and Do you really want to fight in front of Naruto?"

Kyuubi cut in and sharply observe the two's reactions who both calm down instantly when mention Naruto name. One held the love of true love and belonging and the other one held the deep attachment and affection but both were still confuse and not certain. Kyuubi sighed inwardly for the third time that night.

"Uchiha I suggest you should sit before I explain anything further."

Sasuke held the other golden orbs for a brief moment before decided to take a seat at the other vacant side of Naruto who now simply sleeping already. He sent a concern look at his charge before half turned his attention towards Kyuubi and waited for the explanation.

"He slept a lot this past three days, wasn't he?"

Sasuke's dark eyes swept to look at the owner of wise golden ones who just simply was waiting for his answer with expressionless face.

"Yes."

"And did you notice anything else?"

Sasuke felt the glaring at his left side but he completely ignored it when he kept his mouth shut and just frowned at the question.

"Don't you want to know why he is like this,Uchiha?" Kyuubi nonchalantly prompted back with the taunting voice.

Sasuke stared at the owner of the taunting voice whose still in a distrustful list in his mind before he briefly turned toward Naruto. May be the other might knew the cause, he decided to give a little information.

"His chakra felt unstable."

"When did you notice it?"

Sasuke actually thought back when he felt Naru's chakra become off. Since he met him, he almost thought that Naru didn't have any chakra but after really looked at his charge he found that Naru has very little of it but not must enough to felt if you don't want to. And then when Naru used his chakra to stubbornly refuse to leave his friend defenseless behind at the battle ground. That anonymous chakra felt wild, loose and powerful.

"When after he first use it?"

"He used it outside the ward?" Gaara mutely interrupted.

"Why?" Gaara look up at his ex-mentor.

Sasuke glanced at the figure who was looking concern towards his charge but his attention was immediately turned back when Naruto's brother sighed.

"To save you. He really is stupid, isn't he?" Kyuubi said the last sentence with the tone that almost sound like fond of the one he refer to.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Gaara who now stroke his charge hair gently with the almost looking like shameful expression on his face.

"Why won't you seal it?" Gaara accusingly said at the oldest present in this room.

"I was. He looks like a kid now, doesn't he?"

"Then how?"

"Because he is too stubborn for his own good. You should already knew that, young Gaara."

"I knew it too well." There was a little fond smile on his lip before he continued.

"So you come to seal it off again?"

"No. Actually I come to release it."

Gaara stood up suddenly. His fist clenched and he glared darkly at the figure who now still calmly sat at the opposite side.

"How could you? It would kill him."

"No.It will not." Kyuubi was staring down at Gaara with superior eyes while Gaara sent him the darkest glare in return and turned to look at the direction of the Uchiha with the hateful gaze before stormed out of the room.

----------------

The room became tensely silent with one who just looked coldly at another one who looked back with the narrow dark eyes and the one who quietly sleeping.

"Uchiha, why do you think Gaara didn't remember Naruto in the first place?"

"Not didn't but couldn't." Sasuke simply retorted back and his reward was the smirk fully blossom on the other face.

"And I also believe that you have everything to do with it."

Sasuke didn't even flint when he saw the sadistic amuse glint in the golden eyes that was enough to confirm his suspicion.

The shy moon slowly moved out behind the cloud and help added the scene from the window with its grace.

Kyuubi sadly smiled when his eyes caught the pendant which reflected the moonlight perfectly.

"Where did you get it?"

Sasuke frowned but when he caught the way the other look at one of his most precious possession, he unconsciously gripped at his pendant possessively.

"It's non of your business."

The amused smirk before slowly turned into the cold sly one.

"Still arrogant, I see."

Before Sasuke could quickly react to prevent Kyuubi from used his unusual speed to snatch the necklace, someone interrupted the action. Kyuubi unsurprisingly looked at the strong grip on his wrist and then slowly raised his amused eyes to look at the one who was stopping him with the knowing smile.

"Didn't I tell you not to use your chakra over the limited-spell outside our home, cub?" Kyuubi scolded playfully at Naruto who looked suspicion back with blue narrow eyes that became a shade darker than normal.

"And **You **don't even look much taller than your kid body."

Kyuubi ruffled Naruto's hair with affection and the smirk turned into a chuckle when the child adorably pouted at his teasing.

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke blinked his eyes with disbelieving when his eyes caught the sight of his charge who just a second ago only a kid but now turned into a teenager with the wild powerful chakra radiant around him like a wave. The round sky blue eyes became more fine shape with darker shade of blue. The golden hair stayed looking as soft and shiny as it had been and the shape of the face was looked sharper a bit but still held the childish look. Sasuke couldn't help a light brush that now strain at his cheeks when he noticed Naru's change and his clothes which usually were too big for him but now fitted perfectly with that slender body and the almost looked like feminine curve although the sleeves were now too short and the long pant was stay higher up. He inwardly shook his head to chase away his embarrassment quickly when he noticed the curious yet mix with a glint of anxiety and a bit of afraid in that magnificent eyes of his. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of that impressive blue pools and it was only broke off when Naruto suddenly closed his eyes and swayed on his own feet.

-----------------------------------------

Naruto moved his head away from the evil hand that tried to make his hair as messy as it could and tried to send an angry look towards Kyuubi but it only got him another playful smirk so he decided to ignore him instead when he felt another pair of eyes that he tried to refuse to acknowledge them at first because he didn't want to see any negative feeling from one of his most precious person. He slowly and carefully raised his eyes up to catch the onyx eyes. After held those wonderful gazes that didn't seem to hold any bad feeling towards him, his vision became blurring. He blinked to chase away the dizziness, his hand flew up to his temper reflectively and he softly groaned when the big promise headache and his temperature began rising. He knew it is the normally after affect of the change that was begining to catch up with him since his out burst power. The last time this happen he was ill and was order to put in bed arrest for almost a week.

When the rush of the final impulsive power quickly seeped out, Naruto swayed on his feet and could have fall into the hard floor if Sasuke didn't catch him fast enough.

Sasuke looked up with his famous sharingan eyes at the culprit whom he was accusing for making his Naru unconscious.

"I just help him break my spell that's all." Kyuubi said unconcern at the threatening glare and just sat back at his chair.

Sasuke looked at the unconscious figure in his embrace with something akin to worry when he felt the other unusual high temperature. He touched Naru forehead gently and almost yelled out when he felt the too hot skin to normal. He swept the teen Naru up in the bridal style and quickly took him to bed. He didn't even glance back when Kyuubi amusedly said something.

"He is beautiful,isn't he?"

----------------------------------

After he took care and made sure that Naru was comfortable and his condition would be stable at the moment, he quickly stride back towards the one that brought this problem.

"What did you do?"

Kyuubi just looked at the protective teen and quietly said.

"Nothing. I only made him to look like he should be instead of the façade of a kid."

"His real aged is 12 but again with the unusual of his decision. I have no choice but slow his growing rate after he reached 4 and then he made the stupid choice of choosing human as his guardian which was the reason he was need to be place under another spell that he will always never grow over 8 except the bond is two way."

"What do you mean?"

"That night, he chose you as his guardian and you accepted it with those terms of your choosing words."

"When? I didn't."

"Yes, you did. The first time you met each other in the forest."

"I.." Sasuke frowned when he thought of that night he could remember everything clearly except how come he woke up outside the forest and when was exactly he was depart from his Naru and why exactly did he leave him.

"Forget something precious, aren't we?"

"What did you do?" Sasuke gritted his teeth to force the words out, his hand clenched unconsciously to hold back his cold furious while his glare became more frost when each minutes pass by.

"I can't correct the past but I can return them to you. Do you want them back Uchiha Sasuke?"

------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

Failing Mentality : I promise to update this chap real quick so this is it.It is the real continue story and Yes,I would love to write another piece of interlude.Just give me a lottttt of time and some new inspiration please. Sorry I don't know about your time line but when I post the last chap was about midnight and this chap is around 9 pm. see u.

takuya : Really?Thank you.:D I love protective Sasuchan too.This chap is too long for me,may be next time I will cut it in two.What do you think?


	16. Chapter 14 : The return of memory?

Fanfiction of Naruto : Dark guardian Angel.

Written by : Bubblebears

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Important note : Thank you for everyone who interest to be my beta, I will contact you soon. So this mean this chapter still in no-beta version. And So sorryyyyyyyy for the late update.

Chapter 15 The return of memory?

It's as the same day like usual, woke up from hellish dream and lived through the nightmare reality. How come he never thought of suicide was beyond him but everything was so empty. His heart was heavy yet he felt nothing. He remembered that the doctor who just checked up on him said he recovered well but he didn't feel like it at all. He used to hate the feel of helplessness but now even that was not there anymore. How come he still alive while he felt so death? He lost his track of time since he woke up from his coma like state. Don't know how long since he admitted here and refused his body to let the sleepiness to take over. Many usual times he won but unfortunately that not always. He looked at the white ceiling above him with nothingness in his eyes when he heard the sound of the howling wolf that will forever change his destiny to the new path. Sasuke remembered this part of memories well and always cherished the part when he met his angel. It was the same as every night that he reviewed it again and again whenever he saw the moon on the midnight sky. He met Naru who hid above the tree. He even remembered every tiny bit of details. For example, Naru's look, act, speech. He cherished every moment he spent with him but after that every thing just jumble and whenever he tried to recall them something always deter him for another things. But now he had a chance to have all of them fully back so why refused the offer even if the giver was the one who held the responsible of his jumble memory in the first place.

He didn't blink and never lost his sight from the golden eyes when he accepted the offer.

"Yes,I want all of them back."

The last thing he saw and heard was the sad smile and the mumble sentence that he unconsciously agreed with before he felt into obliviousness.

"Why depend on Fate when you are the only one who make the decision and lead your own life."

----------------------------------------------------------

_In the moon goddess forest, 4 years ago._

Sasuke sharply opened his eyes when he heard the rustle sound of the leaves and the soft foot steps. He tightened the hold of the child in his lap and listened more carefully for the direction of the intruder. He didn't familiar with the sudden emerging emotion that he felt like now but one thing he knew is he won't let anything or anyone taking someone precious especially this one from him ever again. He searched for any weapon that he might have and angry at himself when he found nothing. He cursed himself under his breathe for his own stupid was interrupted when he felt his precious burden snuggled closer in his shirt. He smoothed the other hair absently and looked at the way that the intruder would come. He would protect him even if he needed to use his teeth and nails to fight and even if it mean his life. Naruto will be no harm. He looked up and felt a bit surprise when he saw the intimidating figure stood before him with the hateful gazes and with the pointed ears like a dog on top of his white hair and a pair of piercing dark amber eyes.

"You human you are not allowed to be here."

Amber eyes met with the midnight eyes. They kept looking at each other anticipate the other move when the older one swept his eyes to the precious burden that the other held protectively. The dark eyes became more guard and his stance became more alert and rigid when he heard the other creature said in a chilly commanding voice.

"Release him this instant, human."

He gently put Naru down against the tree and then turned his full attention to the dangerous figure while stepped in front of Naru and took the fighting stance.

The one who disturb his peaceful moment just lift his eye brow with something akin to taunting humorous glint in his eyes despite the nonchalant yet forceful words.

"You are lucky it is me who found you."

"I will give you two choices, go back to your village now or pay the price that you dare to come inside of this sacred ground."

Sasuke observed his supposed to be enemy with sharp eyes even with still little experiment of fighting, he could easily tell that the other was a skill fighter and obviously have some mystic power, too. With the howling wind and the strange shard of ice that seem to glint like a metal in the other hand, he sure knew when he can't win the fight. His decision was made when he caught the sight of his slumber peaceful angle at the corner of his eyes. Sasuke unconsciously deepened his frown then he turned back to take a hold of his Naru and leave but his movement was stop when he felt the strong grip on his wrist.

"Leave him here and be gone, human." The taller one sneered distastefully at him.

He broke the grip and quickly did his offensive move. He punched and kicked the other for obvious reason but the only thing he aimed was connect to the air and before he saw the other movement he was forcefully knocked down.

"Stupid human don't even know his place."

----------------------

Sasuke woke up when he heard the loud argument. He blinked and winced when the back of his head throb painfully.

"That jerk."

He sat up on the cold floor and looked around the bare cell he was imprisoned in. No furniture, No window, one lock door. Maybe he could use the jutstu to blast the bar but he didn't know where Naruto was and that worry him greatly. He weighted his decision difficulty. Went and found Naruto then escaped or waited and saw what it was going on, found more information and then escaped with Naruto.

"I see you awake human, your punishment will be soon decide by the elders."

Sasuke looked up when he heard the voice address at him. Not seemed to be as powerful as the one who could easily defeat him but more liked a normal human guard except the tails and ears.

"You are lucky that you were not killed on the spot when he caught you."

That was nothing new. He knew when he saw a dog for its master. The dog could bark all they wanted but no bite till the order came. How pitiful for the master to care for this weak dog. Sasuke looked up with defiance and arrogant before he just completely ignored him. This night turned out to be more interesting than he first though, met with the glowing kid who now he consider his precious person and then held prison at nowhere and maybe he would find his peaceful rest soon if the dog said was true. He felt careless for the declaration of his promising death and maybe he would even try to make it quicker by maybe insult this dog but everything had changed since he met Naru. His heart filled with the remorseful emotion when his mind pictured the perfect figure of Naru and their promise because he might not be able to keep his promise after all. He didn't notice when the guard run off and the soft foot steps was going in his direction hurriedly. He only looked up when the owner of those steps stop in front of his cell. Sasuke looked at the disheveling Naruto who looked as if just pass through hard crying with the streak of tear still could clearly saw on his cheek and the red rim puffy eyes. He got up hurriedly and gently grasped the tightened little hands that hold on his bar with distress emotion wildly run around the child in a wave and he could also detect depressing mix in there too.

"Sa-chan you need to get out off here." Naruto urgently whispered while he hiccoughed and the river of flesh tear started to run down the pale cheeks again. He decided at that moment, the precautious be damn he would just blast this bar into piece and also the one that made Naruto like this. He began to gather his chakra but before he could do anything Naruto picked his hidden key from his pants pocket and swiftly unlock the door.

Not long before the door was opened and Naruto quickly grabbed his hand and leaded them to somewhere with the speed that secretly impressed him. Now they were in one of the dark tunnel in the basement of some sort of the old manor when the door Naruto opened and dragged him passing through suddenly closed behind them and the way in front of them was blocked by the red hair teenager who looked at them with the cold calm unnatural golden eyes while stood against the wall casually in front of them. They stop abruptly and the air became tenser and tenser when the minute tick by.

"Where do you thing you are going to lead our guess, Naruto?"

The voice come in a freezing velvet tongue that make Naruto tremble more. Naruto unconsciously tightened his grip on the teen's hand while he looked at the figure in front with a mix feeling. Sasuke seemed to sense Naru's fear so he squeezed the small hand back and try to sooth the younger by reassure him of his presence. Sasuke took a step to close his distance between him and Naru and tried to pull Naru behind his back but the stubborn boy refused his offer of comfort by the way he still stood bravery between him and the stranger like a shield.

Naruto took a deep breath and try to hide the shaky in his voice.

"Nii-sama, please just this one lets him go. He didn't know anything."

"Naruto, we have our rule."

"But please just him, please I beg of you. Please."

Kyuubi studied his charge with something akin to curious in the dept of his eyes. "Why?"

Naruto kept his lingering teary eyes at Kyuubi stubbornly and only pleading to his adoptive brother-father figure more.

"Please."

Kyuubi didn't waver from the pathetic look Naruto gave him because he has obligation and the law was something that you need to be obey even if he felt something tuging at his heart for the child tearful expression.

"The rule is the rule Naruto."

"But… but he is innocent he didn't do anything wrong."

"He is transparent our forest Naruto." Kyuubi said in a slow soothing wise tone.

"You can make him an exception." Naruto shouted back shortly.

Kyuubi lightly sighed for the child naïve stubbornness. He swept his eyes to carefully scan the human. There was nothing different from another human so why did Naruto seem to attach to this one lowly human and even stood his ground to protect this certainly human. Naruto never daring enough to defiant any direct order from him before and that only fuel his curious more.

"Why?" He still persistence asked the same question.

Naruto shifted back to look at Sasuke, only to see a blank expression that didn't encourage him to answer anything at all but it also made him on the edge that he could almost taste the answer at his lip but couldn't seem to answer this only question.

"I..I don't know." Naruto looked down at the floor with uncertainly and his grip on the other hand tightens unconsciously.

--------------

Sasuke's sense was on high alert since this new stranger intercepted their way but when the conversation continued he conclude that Naruto must know this person more private but that's not concern him right now but what does was Naruto seemed to be really scare of this person and he seemed to be restless when the other didn't let them go on their way and because it seemed as though Naruto only think of Sasuke's escaping way but not together. He frowned when he though of this conclusion. If he even think for a second that he would leave him here alone it will be a gravely mistake because even if he did escape it mean Naruto would be with him and if they couldn't then he would stay here with his angel. He stepped forward to fight this intruder off when he saw no more conversation going on even if inside he was also a bit curious as to why Naruto seemed to act this way himself. He loosed the grip on his hand gently and didn't miss the hurt glance before they were cover by his blond bang. He would muse for the reason of this action later but now he has a fight to seriously do even if he could not over power him he still at lease could try to find a way to distract him for their escape.

----------------------

Kyuubi looked on with conceal amusement when he clearly saw the intention of the human. He could prize this one for being intelligent but human was human after all. He sidestepped the child's attack easily and would have knock him down for his bold and desperate move but his offensive move was intercepted when someone attach himself to his leg.

Sasuke took his chance when he saw the other halt for a second. He punch him as hard as he could at the point that could make someone easily unconscious if the punch was hard enough but his wrist was caught even before it could contact the other's body. The grip was so strong that he couldn't keep the gasping sound from his lip before he was biting his lip hard to quiet it. He glared hatefully at the golden eyes offender who looked back at him coldly.

"No..No don't hurt him." Naruto was pleading at kyuubi loudly.

Kyuubi looked down at the child who still holding his leg with his pitiful tremble form but with determined clearly shone in the blue eyes. He might have a little soft spot for this brat but the law was the law. This transparent human was going to die. He broke the hand he held and used his now clawing hand to slaughter the human.

Sasuke didn't scream when his hand was being broken by the strong grip but the pain was enough for him to bit into his lip until it draw blood. He stumbled back and closed his eyes to await his death when he saw the other powerful claw motion to slash at him. Everything felt into a slow motion mode when he fell down to the floor and felt the blood purposely oozing from the four deep wounds and he felt only half conscious when he heard the mad screaming sound of someone, the wild powerful red chakra and then consumed white light. He felt the small gentle hand cuddle his head gently so he tried to fight his heavy eyelids. He opened his eyes to look up at the most beautiful blue eyes that glinted lightly because of the tear.

"Don't cry." His voice sound raspy even in his own.

"Sa.. Sa..Sasuke you promise."

Sasuke tried to give him a soft smile to reassure him but his chocking out blood only made Naruto crying harder. Sasuke felt so sleepy, tire and light head and his difficult sight become more blur and hazy and his eyes slowly drip shut. Naruto only cried harder and then when he saw the other shut eyes he shook Sasuke furiously but when the other didn't wake up, he bit his lip hard to stop his crying noise and looked at Sasuke 's form a moment before he leaned down and touched the other still warm lip with his own. His form transform into his real 8 years form then he bit his inner wrist with his still sharp teeth to make it bloody and paste his wrist on the other cold lip. His eyes become purple and his gold tinge white aura now shone and fuse with Sasuke darkest blue aura.

_My soul recognize his as us_

_My blood bled for him_

_Give or take_

_Life or death_

_I choose him as my one and only_

Sasuke's eyes snap open in a glassy state before his mouth echo the vowed that Naruto gave to him in the same time but he add the last sentence that come out of his own fluidly before he felt the sweet lip seal the oath before he gave in to the darkness.

_Love as first. Protect as second. Cherish as third_.

---------------------------

Sasuke was forcefully pulled back to the real world after this. He jerked up from the couch he was place in and his eyes immediately scanned the area searching for the information holder who calmly sat at the opposite chair and sipping tea.

"What happen after that?" Sasuke demand angrily.

"I didn't kill you again afterwards and chose to suppress your memory instead." Kyuubi returned the murderous glare with a nonchalant stare.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to have his hand around that neck and snap it with his own hand but with the still confuse mind and the new no his past precious memories return to him at once. He chose not to for now but when his mind and head become straight again he might so just for now Sasuke took a deep breath and chose the normal routine that the gracious host should do instead.

"You can take one of the guess rooms." The offer isn't said in inviting tone but it came out of the force lip when he noticed how much the time had passed.

Kyuubi looked amuse and let it showed by his insolent smirk and disappeared after told his warning.

"My job here is already done. Just tell the brat to be careful because the hunter is watching and waiting."

Sasuke wasn't please by this disappearance but he also couldn't do anything about it. He glared at the spot the other occupier a moment ago before left the living room and decided to check on his charge. He still didn't comprehend the whole meaning behind his returning memory but for now he felt more at ease and warm when he could feel the bond pulsing with emotion and energy that normally he sometime felt sudden affectionate from that sooth him whenever he felt sad but every time he tried to find the source of it. It always came out blank while sometime he felt like some big block was separate him from it that gave him disappointing feeling and now he knew the reason why.

_Stupid manipulative old guardian. _

---------------------------------------

Kyuubi walked into the forest and couldn't help to think back of the scene that happened after the human was unconscious.

-------------------------------------

-flashback-

He slowly gained his breath back and used his power to stimulate his wound and bruise to heal quicker while also tried to search for the guilty brat. He still couldn't move because the attack was more powerful than he ever suspect the brat could do. He found the brat was next to the human and felt the shocking running through his system when he saw what was Naruto's action mean. Then when his mind first recovered from the stunt the brat displayed, his brain registered the horror from this risk situation. Before he could do anything to intercept it, the ceremony was done and like the demon he was he quickly snatch Naruto who turned his head back sharply at him off from the human crumble form.

"What a foolish child you are."

Naruto snared back at Kyuubi who appeared to be recover back to his unscratched form after the blast of his chakra only the cloth tattered remained to be seen as an evident for the incident.

"But now you could not kill him."

He tried to conceal his anxiousness with the brat's answer by place it to another instead.

"Right in this moment if I don't want to kill you too." Kyuubi spitefully stated back.

Naruto flinched at the tone before he searchingly looked at his unpredictable cold guardian.

Kyuubi sent Naruto a thoughtful look and sighed before he walked to the prawn form that lay unconscious. He collected the boy up and made eyes contact with the watchful blue eyes.

"Follow me."

Naruto broke into a graceful smile before he briefly run after his nee chan.

Kuubi easily took both of them out of the manor and then placed the arrogant human on the border of the forest that nearest the village after used his magic to return the cloth to be perfect as old one before it was torn apart by his claw and pasted a block to this part of memory. He turned a brief worry look at the brat who turned as pale as the sheet of paper while he also was shivering and swaying dangerously on his feet. He didn't exactly know what the child felt but he could easily guess from the child tormenting expression. He knew it would be painful due to the sudden shut of one side of the bond because the lack of acknowledge from the human was out with the temporally block memory. He sighed and felt a bit bad for this decision but this was the only way to protect the two. The brat refused to leave the boy there alone so they hid and watched until some human group found him. After that they returned to their home and he used his power to sustain Naruto's illness because of the one side bond by suppressing it that made him shrink to be a child form and stayed like that until now.

-end of flashback-

He would never admit it but even in that time he felt that Naruto held more just a simple little place in his heart and even if he was the most ruthless cold heartless leader he couldn't lift his finger intentionally against this child who he felt some kinship for. It was not only because of the promise and his heritage but because the brat was special like that. Naruto always seem to be able to broke into everyone wall even you have the metal wall on your heart he could easily melt it. And about the rule. Well he didn't ignore it and he actually followed the law. The human could have been death for all his worth and he certainly that the human was death for a millisecond before that brat helped him and well there was no law that you need to kill him again in a second time, right?

------------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

takuya : I hope this would be the only longest chap cause if it langer than this I will be out of my mind for sure.;D

Failing Mentality : Hope this chap help you clear your confusion but I will told you some secret of mine the more I write I think the more it confusing me. Am I confusing you? If it is send me question,and I will try to explain.

yumekonomaiden418 : Thank you for your support.

Silvermane1 : You are so cool too because you are one of my reviewers.Thanks.

Ai-kusabana : Oh well! I love them too but not as much as SasuNaru.Sorry.But I could try to write them on interlude chap if you want.

iyfanatic : Thank you for your suggestion.I am looking for a beta and I will contact them soon.Sorry if this chap still have lot of error.I try to proof each chap once before I post.So sorry again,English is not my first language.

babii.ang3ls : Thank you.

erica : thanks for reviewing.

kma3000 , Silver-White-Tiger, Natasha AKA Tash : Thank you.I am grateful for your offering.I will contact you soon and don't worry I don't have any specific quality required to be my beta.I just want someone who sure that they are free and this fic is not going to be a burden to you that's all. Thanks again for you three are the kindest.


	17. Chapter 17: not yet but have a hint here

Important note : I already replace the last chapter with the real chap instead of Note and hope there are not many mistakes.

I will contact my beta soon thanks everyone for reading this.

Next chapter 16 : Hints

"You are kind of cute.Umm..do you want to be my modeling for the special new yaoi volume of icha icha paradise,brat?"

"What is Yaoi?"

Can you guess who said the first line and the second one?

Hope to see all of you soon.

Bbs.


End file.
